Cousin Giles
by jamjar666
Summary: A AU set during the second season. Rupert Giles has a young cousin whos parents have died and the young man is sent to live with giles in Sunnydale. AU from just before whats my line.
1. Episode 1

A/N Ok this was writen during the third series of Buffy when it was first aired on TV in Scotland so exscuse me for the lack of Charicter correctness it was upuntill the point that was on.

Disclamer. Joss yadyad blah blah very talented man and all that.

Spoilers. Season 1 and a bit of 2

Feel free to review and ask questions there are another 9 chapters writen so updates to begin with will come out fast.

**Episode 1**

_"Bring, bring"!_ The telephone in Giles' office rang. He picked it up and answered "Hello. This is Rupert Giles' office How may I hel..."

"Hello Rupert it's Wedge I'm at the Bus station now and I am just phoning to tell you to pick me up."

" Oh… Yes of course I guess that's the sort of thing a legal guardian has to do I am still sorry to her about your father Wedge."

"Well he was a watcher, he knew the risks."

" Yes I am leaving now. But Wedge what time do you make it."

" About seven a.m. why?"

" No reason really it just means I pick you up then have to come straight back here to meet with Buffy and the others. You can start school today if you wish. Get in to a routine straight away."

" Yes just get over here fast."

"Right, sorry bye."

Giles got of the phone and put on his jacket and walked out the library and to his car. Once he was in, he checked his mirror and then drove speedily away.

" Hi Buffy! Wait up, " Xander shouted over to Buffy who was nearly in the library. As asked she waited for him. The two entered and found Willow and Cordelia talking about something of a totally irrelevant nature.  
"Hi " Willow said as Buffy and Xander entered  
Cordelia got up and hugged and kissed Xander the two looked in two each other's eyes forehead to forehead. Giles walked out of his office with a cup of tea. The rest sat back down.

"Buffy how was the patrol last night? " Giles asked.

" Fine nothing really different from normal."

"Good "

"Whoa Giles you're a little less interested in Buffy's slayer life than you ever have been." Xander said

Willow turned round and noticed someone lurking behind the bookcase, which was raised on the platform. She nudged Buffy prompting her to look round. Suspecting a student she signalled everyone to quiet down then walked round to see who was on the other side of the bookcase. No one noticed the smile appear on Giles' lips.

"Hello and you are?" Buffy said to the person dressed in complete black he had a stud in his left ear and wore long leather trench coat.

" I'm Wedge and you are?"

Buffy regarded this intruder he was tall and had blond brown hair, a pair of sunglasses hid his eyes and he looked very white.

" I'm Buffy can I help you!" Buffy stated the last bit not as a question but an invite to leave.

"No I'm K I'm just waiting for the bell to go for first class. I'm new here and was just picking up the books I need for class."

Well this was different Buffy thought if he heard us he doesn't care "Did you hear what we were talking about when you were up here."

"Yes I did."

It wasn't 'til then Buffy placed this intruder's accent. It was Scottish. By this time Xander, Willow and Cordi had joined her up there.

"You did hear us and you are thinking what, slayers are the usual in US schools?" Xander said.

" No I know there is only one at a time and I take Vampires as usual since I've killed about twenty of them by myself."

" You've killed Vampire's? " Xander said

" Yes my father was a watcher but he's dead now and Cousin Ripper... I mean Rupert, is now my guardian and don't ask about my mother."

"Your Giles' cousin. And your what? 17 and he's what... 44 he's old enough to be you're father."

"So my father was 67 when he died last month age has no affect on the strong minded."

The Group walked down to the table and Willow sat down next to Wedge. Looking at him in a way she could never remember looking at anyone else but Xander before. She realized he was looking back at her. Buffy saw her friend making googily eyes at this stranger.

"So Wedge your from where? England like Giles or are you from somewhere else." Xander said.

"I'm from Scotland actually and the school I was at was James Gillespies' High school I was in 5th year and no-one there knew of the existence of vampires because me and my father kept them away. But he died right after my mother so I'm over here in this place. What do you call it? The USA."

Giles laughed Wedge was being silly. Earlier that year they had had a competition going between the two of them to make the stupidest name out of the initials of the USA Wedge had won but that didn't stop Giles trying. Wedge always brought out the child in Giles. Buffy gave him a strange look and he shrugged it off.

"So this is the slayerets. Your Xander right?" Wedge said pointing to Xander

"Guilty as charged how do you know?"

" Well I'm not quite normal I have visions of what's to come and I in essence have already lived this conversation and Rupert mentioned you all in his letter's."

"You can see the future really that's cool I think that would be a brilliant power to have you could see the way you'll look when your fifty and know what to do." Willow said

"Yeah right! It would be but it's never the good stuff except key events like this or people's dark secret's or dark futures."

" O… sorry "

"That's OK I knew you were going to say it." Wedge shrugged.

" So what city are you from then Stirling or the capital Glasgow? " Xander said.

" I come from Edinburgh and it's the capital not Glasgow. Get that straight" Wedge stated and sounded as if he would rip off Xanders' head.

" Sorry man all I know about Scotland is there's sheep there and you guys wear tartan."

"Right. So your Cordelia and I know your Buffy so that makes you Willow." Wedge said. He had taken off his glasses and lingered on Willow. The two looked at each other lustfully.

" So you'll need someone to help you with catch up then?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Yep you want to help me?"

Buffy and Xander both were a little shocked by Willow's forwardness towards this new person. Granted he was a relative of Giles but she was acting differently than normal.

" Good what subject's do you have?"

" English Biology computing math's history and some other's but there just time fillers like PE"

" What times do you have those?"

Wedge handed Willow the piece of paper with his timetable on it. She looked it over and a smile crept on top of the one she was already wearing.

"You're in all my classes. Cool I can help you catch up in all of them how good are you at computing?"

" I hacked the British Governments records and found that Britain and America did a lot of joint operation's in Russia during the Cold war."

"That's good better than Willow has done." Cordelia said realizing Wedge was possibly more like Giles was when he was 16 but in a modern world, than she would have guessed at first glance.

The bell goes and the gang get up and go to they're first class.

"Class we will be continuing from were we left of yesterday K. Any questions. None good right get on with it. Oh and Willow would you come her a minute." Miss Calendar said.

Wedge got up from where he was siting and Willow stood next to him

" Hello you are?" Miss Calendar Giles' girlfriend said to Wedge.

" I'm Wedge Giles I'm new here but you already know that."

" Oh your Rupert's cousin aren't you. I was sorry to here about your parents. So what have you done in computing over in Scotland? Have you done any programming at all?"

" Yep I'm fluent in HTML C+ and Unix and am also quite good at Java but not brilliant."

" That's certainly impressive you and Willow can do this together then I need the school web page updated and I also would like to get the two of you starting to look through Giles' book's and finding the best spells if possible. "

"Ok will we be out of other classes to do this." Willow said

"Yes sorry but you won't be attending normal classes for a wee while. "

" I don't mind I already have all my Standard Grades and I have two Higher's. I did out of normal school so in a sense I have already graduated but I wouldn't mind being out of normal classes for this week I am not officially due to start 'til next week anyway." Wedge then whispered into Willow's ear " I will then get to spend even more time with you."

This prompted a giggle and a red face from Willow but Miss Calendar just ignored it.

"Good so I have the two of you for this project until next week and by then we should have finished. So no problems."

"I don't like all this Wedge knows too much. I mean he's killed Vampire's and has hacked Government Computers and knows all our dark secrets and he's working magic on Willow did you see the way she looked at him". Xander had been a little miffed that Willow hadn't showed for lunch and he was all so feeling useless. Here was a guy from some foreign country who had killed more Vamps than he had and he wouldn't talk about his mom.

" Xander calm down he's ok he's related to Giles his mom probably ran away or something and Willow probably just like's him it's what teenagers do. And you have no reason to complain it's not like your going out are you."

"No but remember Moloch and that whole thing."

"Yes but we've met him and it's not like he's unattractive is it?"

Willow walked over and sat next to them she had a big grin on her face.

"Willow we were just talking about you how's this project's going with Wedge then?" Xander said. Buffy noticed that had Willow said anything that implied Wedge had made any nasty motion he would have killed him if she wanted.

"Fine we're going to the Bronze tonight on a … date. He was so nice this morning he's like super intelligent when it comes to computers, and he's teaching me what to do in making my own games when were not working. Oh and after this we're all to go see Giles."

They finished their food and walked off to the library there they found Giles sitting at the big table with a lot of books in front of him.

"Ah... Good you made it I would like to tell you all more about Wedge's mother. She was a demon and was very nice but she had a curse put on her last year. She killed at least a 100 people. No one noticed because she only killed homeless people and junkies but she killed ten of them in front of Wedge and just as she finished the last Uncle Eoles came in and killed her. Then a vampire killed his Father. Uncle Eoles had just got ride of a demon that had inhabited his body. I suspect that he would have died after doing this any way. He may seem ok right now but he may breakdown any time. I just want you to be careful. Oh and another thing just before Wedge's father died he prophesised a great lose in the battle against the powers of darkness."

"So this is the Bronze it's nice! I like the music but it's lacking in atmosphere."

" Yeah but with you here it doesn't matter. Let's dance."

"Ok" Willow and Wedge got up and started walking towards the dance floor Willow could never remember ever being this forward with a boy before. On their way over someone stepped in their way.

" Willow where's Buffy? I need to find her now." Angel then looked at Wedge and then back at Willow

"Its ok Angel this is Wedge he's Giles' cousin and he knows every thing his father was a watcher. "

" Hi. " Wedge said, "So you're the Vampire that's in love with the slayer."

" Yes I am! I really need to find her. Spike is on the war path we all need to round up and fight this one out he's got a army with him."

"Oh no that's bad. Buffy's at home studying with Xander and Cordelia we'll come with you and then we will all go to the library."

"Right that's a good plan."

"Right the First World War started in 1914. " Buffy said with a questioning look on her face.

" Yeah that's right "Xander stuttered whilst reading his text book and eating a cookie Buffy's mom Joyce Summers gave him.

The doorbell rang and her mom beat Buffy to it.

"Oh hello Willow and sorry I don't know your name." Joyce said addressing Willow and Wedge. Angel was on the corner of the street waiting for them all to come.

" Hi I'm Wedge I'm new at the school."

" Oh your parents moved here too?"

" No both my parents are dead Rupert Giles the school Librarian is my only living relative and now my guardian."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. "

" That's OK you weren't to know."

" Is Buffy home Mrs. Summers?"

" Yes she is she's studying with Xander and Cordelia in the living room."

" Thanks." Willow said and then she and Wedge went in to the living room.

" Buffy! Spike has an army and he's tearing up the town. Angel's outside we've got to get to Giles quickly." Willow said in a rush. She was obviously panicking.

" Calm down Willow were just coming." Buffy said to her closest and dearest friend. "Cordelia could you drive Angel and I to the Library."

" Yeah you and he can get in but what about Willow and Xander."

" Hey I'm going too go as well I will stay with Willow and Xander wait for us before you do something I know! You'll need our help." Wedge said the last bit darkly.

" Ok I will see you at the Library." Buffy got up and went outside Cordelia followed her. When Angel met them outside they got in the car and took of towards the School.

" So the three of us are going to walk the street's in the dark. And there's a Vampire army out, there's a good idea." Xander said sounding very upset.

" It's OK man you've got me to protect you."

" Oh right and that's meant to make me feel better."

" It makes me feel better. " Willow said. Wedge put his arm round her shoulder and she put her arm round his waist.

_Now I really think Wedge's using magic on here. _Xander thought not out of envy but concern for his friend.

" Giles! Where are you." Buffy shouted in the Library. She then noticed his office door was shut and she heard him talking to someone. She couldn't make out the other voice but she was pretty sure it was Miss Calendar. She walked in and found she was right about who it was. The two were talking and there seemed to be love in the air. Not really wanting to interrupt but knowing she had too said " Hi Giles we're in a bit of a predicament Spick and Drusila have raised a Vamp army and we need help."

" An army! Right where are the others?"

"There walking here with Wedge I thought it best I get here quick and tell you the situation."

" Yes you were quite right. How long do you think they will be?"

" About 10 minutes that gives us enough time to find out why they're out in force tonight."

"I'll check the web and see if anyone knows what's going on." Miss Calendar put in.

"Right Angel, Cordelia, you can help Buffy and I get out the weapons." Giles instinctively gave out orders.

Xander was leading the group he had a stake in one hand and a cross in the other Wedge and Willow looked like a life long couple. Trailing behind him, the two, he released weren't just making love eyes at each other but were also louring Vampire's into thinking they were just a couple out on a date. Xander was sure he could hear Vampire's all around him but he realized it must be his imagination. Until behind him he heard a Vamp jump out in front of Willow and Wedge. Xander started to run then realized that Wedge already had his stake out and had a menacing look on his face. Curiously the vampire took one look at Wedge then ran. Both Xander and Willow looked at Wedge and said.

" What did you do to make him run like that? "

" I don't know I've just all ways been able to." Then they walked a lot quicker to the school.

" There seems to be a bit here about the fourth night of Goverist and in that time the Vampire's will fight a battle. The only battle worth wining. To eradicate the slayer forever." Giles had found the book he was looking for.

"Hey why are there lots of vampire's outside" Xander said. Xander, Willow and Wedge came running in Wedge looked bad as if he had been fighting.

" There's loads out there I dusted four but that wasn't enough they're still coming." Wedge said and looked around to see a few run in, Buffy shot them with the cross bow two went down and Wedge and Angel went in to action they dusted two more and then went onto the one that was left. Wedge did a low kick then Angel did a high punch right into it's face. Wedge pulled out a stake then plunged it straight in to the Vampires heart.

Angel looked over at Wedge a surprised look on his face and deep down he felt afraid of this newcomer. It wasn't his human soul that squirmed under Wedge's look but his demon self and this worried him a great deal.

"Hi Angel"

" I must have missed a huge piece of info." Angel said

" Yes you did I'll tell you later though. Wedge you said you had been in fights with vampires before but you didn't say how good you were. You, Angel and I are going out there. Giles you Xander and Willow can shoot the vampires with the cross bows and Miss Calendar and Cordelia can defend the library. Right lets go." Buffy ordered.

" Come on the slayer is inside the School." Spike shouted at his minions. As they got near the school. He had sent some Vampires after the slayer's friends that went into the building. He also noted that one of her friends had fought exceptionally well. And the Vampires he fought seemed scared of him before they were even fighting. The doors to the School burst open. Angel Buffy and Wedge emerged from the darkness of the unilluminated hall.

Immediately the vampires attacked the slayer and her companions.

A Vamp attacked Angel, which probably was a wrestler when he was human.

Wedge was attacked by two vampires that looked like students at the nearby college.

And a pair of Vampires that resembled each other so much they must have been twin sisters attacked Buffy.

Then the volley of shots from the Crossbow team ploughed in to the Vampires that were advancing on the three that were fighting.

Spike realized that Angel, Buffy and their new friend were superior fighters to the Vampires that he sent out after them already they had defeated the five they fought. It was becoming rapidly apparent that he himself was going to have to fight them

" Ascro, Desandes come with me. Dru get some of the others and drink the blood of those in the building."

"Can I keep their hearts?" Drusilla asked hopefully.

" Yes my dear you can." Spike said. He started to move towards Buffy and Angel.

"Giles they're coming through the door." Willow shouted in panic.

"Shoot them as they come through the door and get your crosses out."

The next second two vampires came through the door and Xander and Giles shot them straight in the heart and then another followed them. Willow muttered a spell she had fed into the computer earlier that day. The Vampire shot up in pain and flew backward right into the wall and a fire consumed him from the inside.

" Wow did I do that?" Willow said a bit frightened.

" Yes you did may I ask where you learned that kind of power?" Giles inquired

" When Wedge and I went through some of your book's looking for spell's that one stuck in my mind and I whispered it just now and it died. Am I a which?"

" Yes you are Willow and quite a powerful one at that."

" Oh " Willow sounded a little distraught.

" Willow that rocked! Can you do that again?" Xander looked at the door again and saw that three Vampires had entered the room and there was another one right behind them he realized it was Drusilla." Now!"

But before she could, Giles, Willow and Xander had all instinctively brought up their freshly reloaded crossbows and fired. All three went down and in to ashes simultaneously and as quickly as Drusilla had appeared she disappeared.

"Let's get down to the library they are probably going to attack there next."

"EEEE!" Cordelia shouted as a vampire grabbed her she brought up her cross and hit it in the vampire's face. The vampire fell backwards and landed on the floor. Then a bolt from a crossbow hit it right in the heart. Xander, Willow and Giles had been back for some time now and the Library had become a battlefield. Xander leaped on a Vampire that was sneaking up on Willow. He wrestled it to the ground then staked it. He fell as the vampire turned to ashes before him.

Willow cast the same spell that she had used upstairs on a vampire and it burst into flames whilst flying through the air.

Jenny Calendar had backed a vampire into a corner then staked it. The look in the vampire's eyes as she died was one of pure disbelief.

Giles had been shooting the Vampires from afar but now two had ganged up on him and were beating him but before they could bite him Cordelia and Willow pushed stakes right in to the Vampire's hearts.

"Thanks." And that was all there was time for as a new wave of vampires came in.

"Spike!" Angel shouted as Spike and his to henchman Ascro and Desandes came towards them. Buffy, Angel and Wedge had been fighting for half an hour now and were starting to tire Wedge had a broken arm and at least five cracked ribs.

Buffy had a few cuts and bruises. And Angel also had a cracked rib.

"So slayer who's the newbe? " Spike said.

"His name is Wedge." Buffy said peering at him.

Then Spike Ascro and Desandes attacked. Buffy did a high kick a Spike's head but he ducked it. He then tried to take Buffy's feet from under her but she jumped that.

Angel hit Ascro in the face hard but the vampire didn't react to it he then hit Angel in the gut sending him flying. When he hit the ground he heard at least one bone break. Angel got back up and got ready for round two.

The well-built Desandes attacked Wedge. The vampire hit Wedge in the face and then followed it up with a kick to the stomach. Wedge collapsed in pain whilst. Buffy was the slayer and Angel was a Vampire, Wedge was just a very fit human and weak when getting hit. The Vampire hit him again and everything went black.

Buffy dealt Spike another powerful blow this time it hit and Buffy produced her stake. She looked round and noticed that Wedge wasn't moving and Desandes was hovering over him. She quickly decided to save Wedge rather than kill Spike. She did a flying kick at this Vampire and knocked him sprawling. She then followed it up with a flip and drove her stake home. The Vampire turned to ashes.

Angel saw Buffy leave Spike to go and save Wedge. Ascro had just got back up and ran at Angel. He knew what to do he brought out his stake and held it out Ascro ran right on to it and fell to the floor in a pile of ashes. Angel then looked round for Spike but he was nowhere to be seen.

Giles staked the last of the vampires and walked over to the others. The five of them stood in the centre of the library. Giles was the worst of the lot. Surprisingly there wasn't much damage to the library and most of the books were still on their shelves.

" Wow that was intense." Xander said. They were all standing around glad to be alive when Buffy and Angel came in carrying an unconscious Wedge.

" Wedge!" Giles said alarmed and ran over quickly followed by Willow and the others. They put him on the table and Giles called an ambulance. They quickly looked over his wounds. He had blood trickling out of his mouth and obviously broken bones.

" I'm sorry I let him get that bad but I didn't even realize he was in pain let alone had broken bones." Once she had finished saying that Buffy realized she was saying it to Willow as much she was to Giles. And that surprised her.

Giles was in the ambulance with Wedge. And Willow, Buffy, Angel, Xander, Miss Calendar and Cordelia all watched it pull away.

"Buffy I didn't manage to tell you in all the confusion but I think there's something up with Wedge." Xander was saying sincerely in hushed tones to Buffy. He was also hoping Willow didn't hear him. "He scared a vampire off when we were walking down the road. It was weird it just ran."

"I was scared off him deep down he just affected my demon in some way but I don't know how." Angel said

"Yeah I know what you mean but he still fight's like a…." Buffy's train of thought ground to a stop as she realized what she was about to say.

"Like a what? Demon you were going to say demon his mom was one it would make sense and that means he's working Voodoo on our witch Willow." Xander said.

"Willow! You're a witch?" Buffy asked.

"Yep I cast spell's on the Vampires that attacked us in the Library and they burst into flames. It was cool in a scary kind of way." Willow said a little touch of pride entering her voice. "Oh and Buffy never call Wedge a Demon in that way you said it. He just risked his life to help us. How many did he kill out there tonight? And Xander he risked his life to save you tonight when he took all four of those vampires on at once." Willow said a very big bit annoyed with her friends they thought she was under a spell. Especially one from her new boy friend.

End of Episode 1


	2. Episode 2

A/N hope having the first two chapters up will intise you all**  
**

**Episode 2**

"Hi." A very shy Buffy said as she walked into the room Wedge inhabited. After the big fight they had with Spike's Vampire army. Wedge had been taken straight to the hospital for treatment. Wedge had internal injuries, external injuries and other injuries. He had been in the hospital for 12 days now and had been making a quick recovery. Buffy put it down to the magic Willow had used on him. Buffy realized that there was no spell on Willow that made her like Wedge just teen love. The first person he had asked for had been her and so far Willow had been to Wedge's every day to check on him. Giles would give her a lifted over after school.

"Hi to you too." Wedge said. Buffy could still hear the pain in his voice. She still felt so bad about letting him get so beat up. But he had shown no sign of being hurt until he got knocked out. She made the mistake of bracketing him with her and Angel in the fighter class. And he was still there but he was a lot frailer then she was and would most likely get in over his head.

"How are you today then?"

"Oh about the same as yesterday I should be out of here in a day or two. And fighting again in a week."

"Good. Look Wedge I really haven't talked to you and I really should have. How come you're such a good fighter? I mean your better than average."

"Well I have been brought up as a warrior since I was 10. And basically have gone through the same training as you. I may not be the slayer but when you're the only son of a Watcher and a Demon you kind of inherit some skills."

"So you're a demon as well then?"

"Oh no I just fight better and can also see in the dark."

"Cool. So I was right in bracketing you in the super strong part of our merry band."

"Yeah. Can I ask one question though?"

"What? "

"How come Angel seemed afraid of me when we met. I mean some Vampires take off when they see me and I have never worked it out."

"We don't know. In fact all the time Giles hasn't been here he has been researching that very thing and has come up with a lot of stuff. But none of it applies to you."

"Oh… well it's good to know everyone cares."

A nurse comes in and looks at his chart. She then takes the correct painkillers of the tray and then injects him with the drugs.

"O.K visiting hours are over I am going to have to ask you to leave unless your family." The nurse said to Buffy.

"Oh sorry. I'll see you later OK."

"Bye."

"Yeah this is fun. Sitting in a graveyard all night." Cordelia was moaning as normal about how dull fighting the powers of the dead was.

"Well you have me with you." Xander said to Cordelia. The look on here face changed from bitter resentment to a shade under happiness,

Cordelia and Xander were watching to see if Spike and Drusilla had decided to raise a new army but as of yet there had been no new Vampires brought in to the world.

" Xander, Cordelia you guys can go home now I am here." Buffy said to her friends.

"Where's Willow?" Xander asked.

"Oh… She's over at the hospital looking in on Wedge and Giles."

" Willow sure has been spending a lot of time with new boy hasn't she." Cordelia Stated in mild shock but even she could see that there was love between Willow and Wedge.

" Yeah I know there's no magic going on but it still seems a little weird the amount of time they've spent together I mean what is there to talk about anyway."

" Xander shut up." Cordelia said loud enough wake the dead.

" O.K this is me shutting up now witness me shutting up."

"Well I'll see you to in the morning. " Buffy said as she walked briskly away.

Angel walked alone through the streets of Sunnydale. He was lost in his thoughts he had been the most feared Vampire in Europe for some time and to a certain extent he missed those days. But knew if he had them to live over again he would go straight to drinking the excess animal blood straight away so he didn't have this guilt hanging over him all the time. He felt sometimes as if he were a burden to Buffy. He also felt very nervous now there was this Wedge Giles in town.

**_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_**

Angel heard a Women shriek in the nearby alleyway. He leapt into action and saw a vampire about to bite a helpless woman. He went straight in and hit the Vampire right in the mouth. The Vamp went down then Angel slid a stake out from his jacket sleeve and he plunged it straight into the dazed Vampires heart. It turned to dust instantly. The woman ran as she saw this happen.

Just another night in Sunnydale.

"How is he?" Willow asked Giles as she entered the room.

"He's better and will be coming home tomorrow but won't be fighting for at least another week. I can't believe that I let him get so badly hurt he's no Demon or Slayer he's just another human."

"Giles He's not just another human he has qualities from his mother that's what makes him such a good fighter."

"I know it's just so frustrating to see him like this Willow."

"I know." Willow said the last bit in a barely audible whisper.

"You're just out of hospital and your going back to school today." Giles said to Wedge in disbelief "I won't let you. You're staying here for at least today.

"Hmm I can see that I won't win this argument Ok I'll stay here." Wedge said. Deep down he knew that it would be a big mistake to go in today anyway.

"Look Wedge there's soup in the kitchen and some bread there as well. Don't invite anyone in even if it is daytime. And I'll phone if I'm going to be late."

"O.K Rupert thanks for being here."

"That's quite alright Wedge. Now rest up."

Then Rupert left knowing deep down that a new danger was round the corner.

"Hello Giles. Earth to Giles. Hello."

"Hum Oh sorry I was some where else what is you wanted Buffy."

"I need to talk to you I saw something on my way home last night it was big and scary. And it had Green skin I couldn't do anything because it was to far away but. How would I kill it anyway."

"I don't know your description as always is vague but I'll try to find it."

"Giles have you worked out why Vampires are scared of Wedge yet."

"No I haven't and it's bloody annoying that I haven't. "

Buffy heard anger in his voice the like of which she had never heard before. Except when she had been in grave danger or under a spell.

"It's ok you'll find out." Buffy reassured him.

Wedge sat at Giles' house…. His house, he still found it hard to call this place his house. He had looked through Giles' record collection and had put on Get Stoned by the Rolling Stones. It was on the last track of side B. Paint it Black it was called. Anyway as that finished Wedge got up to put on a CD.

He then went in to the kitchen and got the soup out. Boiled it then poured it in to the bowl.

Then there was a knock at the door. Wedge went to answer it.

"Hello." Wedge greeted Willow in a very happy tone.

"Hi." she came in on her of her own freewill. None of Buffy's friends invited each other in especially more so if, like now, they showed up unexpectedly. "I couldn't get any work done at school so I got sent home by the nurse but instead I came here to see you. I hope you don't mind?"

"No not at all in fact I'm glad you came I was getting lonely."

"Oh good I'm glad I came then."

The two sat on the couch and snuggled up Willow gazed into Wedge's deep blue eyes and he gazed in to her Green eyes. They then shared a deep long passionate kiss.

"Where's your room? " Willow asked once they had broken the kiss.

"Where is Willow?" Buffy asked. As she said this she realized that that question was getting asked a lot.

"She got sent home ill for the first time in year's. But I think she's just gone to see Wedge. I mean when she found out he was home the first thing she said was 'I'm going over there as soon as possible' I'm not sure what the two of them have but I think it's good for Willow she seems to have been a lot happier." Xander told Buffy in his best attempt at sounding normal.

"Yeah I know what you mean. The two of them do seem happy when there together. But we can't criticize. I mean we're both going out with someone. Which by the way brings me to my second question. Where is Cordi?"

"Oh she's of with the flu so is half the school that's how Willow got out so easily. "

"Well I hope I don't get it. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

"Right so the year of Revolution started in?"

"1916" Willow answered.

"Correct Willow." History was one thing both Wedge and Willow liked. Wedge knew a lot about the First World War. He had studied it in 3rd year. And it was one of his favourite things to research.

"In this time period which two country's lost the most troops due to desertion?"

"Russia and France lost the most troops."

"Very good Wedge." The teacher looked round and saw there were only four people in the class hoping more students would get in, he started the lesson as normal. But no one else appeared. "I'm not going to continue with the class today. Anyone want a coffee?"

"Yeah I would milk two sugars." Wedge said

"Same for me." Xander answered.

"Black no sugar for me." Buffy said.

"I'll have a little milk and no sugar. " Willow said last.

"Right I'll be back in a while." Then the teacher left.

Buffy, Xander, Willow and Wedge got round a desk and started to talk. Willow sat on Wedge's knee they had their arms round each other.

"Are we going to the Bronze tonight then." Xander asked knowing the answer already but he thought he might as well ask anyway.

"Yeah we'll be there." Willow said not looking away from Wedge.

"I'll be there for a wee while then I am going hunting with Angel." Buffy said happily.

"Wedge and I will be coming back here to help Giles research. Xander your welcome to help research."

"No it's OK. Well I think I'll just go home after you guys go off."

"So Buffy did you see the monster again?" Wedge inquired.

"Yeah I did It look's like a green rock monster."

"It's got moss growing on it." Xander said hoping for the cheap laugh. But all he got were three annoyed looks. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Anyway it seems to be made out of rock and to kill it all I need is a sledgehammer."

"Cool. I have one if you want it." Wedge said. Xander raised his eyebrows here was this calm usage of words like sledgehammer. He could never get used to the way his friend's used them. It was just then that he realized he counted Wedge as a friend.

"What type?"

"Well it's not a sledgehammer more a 10th century War hammer. "

"It's still a hammer. And probably better." Buffy said.

"So what time are we meting at then. 7ish 8ish?"

"I would say 8ish." Wedge said. Willow and he were planning to have a lot of time to each other. Since Giles would be in the library till at least 1 in the morning."

"I agree to that." Buffy said.

"Right so 8ish it is then." Xander said happily. He would phone Cordelia and see if she felt up to coming out tonight. He was pretty positive she wouldn't be able to but if he didn't tell her he knew she'd give him an earful.

Without realizing it all four of them had been so interested in their thoughts or each other in Wedge and Willow's case, that they hadn't noticed the teacher come back in.

"Right so Wedge, Xander you two wanted milk two sugar's." He handed them their coffees.

"Thanks." Xander said.

"Yeah Thanks " Wedge repeated.

"Buffy you wanted Black no sugar."

"Yep thanks."

"And Willow you wanted a little milk no sugar in yours."

"Yes thank you."

"Right I'm off to the staff room you can just leave the cup's on the desk when you're finished." He then left.

"Nice coffee isn't it Wedge must go well with Willow's face!" Xander said he didn't get an immediate reaction then Wedge put up his middle finger. Buffy laughed.

"Angel! Angel!" Buffy shouted. She was in Angel's apartment. _Where are you _She thought?

"Buffy? What are you doing here?"

"I came by early to see you. Were all meeting at the bronze tonight and I was wondering if you could come we could look like a normal couple." Angel could hear in Buffy's voice the pain of not really having a boyfriend. He was in love with her and she was in love with him. But they were a very odd couple the fact he was more than 200 year's older than her. And she was the slayer her duty was to kill vampires and he was a vampire. Granted one with a soul but none the less still a vampire.

"Yeah I'll be there in the boyfriend role. What time are we meeting at?"

"8ish that be Ok with you."

"Yeah the sun will be down by then."

"Good I'll see you there at 8ish."

"Hi Cordelia how are you?" a concerned Xander said.

"How am I? I'm totally Dying here I've been sick and coughing and I have a huge temperature. And there's no way I'll be coming to school tomorrow. So don't even ask about it."

"Ah well you won't be coming to the Bronze tonight then." Xander said. He knew by the sound of Cordelia's voice.

"Well dhu."

"Ok I was just checking."

"Well good I would be more angry had you not."

"Remember the hammer for Buffy Wedge."

"Ok love." Wedge said whilst getting his trousers back on.

_Knock knock._

"Who is it!" Wedge shouted.

There was no reply. Wedge finished fastening the buttons on his trousers.

He opened the door and then found Angel standing there.

" Wedge do you have the Hammer?"

"Yeah I do." Wedge said unsure if he should tell Angel or not.

"Good Buffy invited me to the Bronze with you guy's and well I need to know what to wear."

Wedge waked over to the setae and Angel followed even though Wedge didn't invite him - Giles had earlier that year.

"Well Just what you normally wear will do fine. I'm don't really know much but I've always felt Black was a sound option."

"Wedge who is it?" Willow shouted she had just come out the shower.

"It's Angel" Wedge replied.

"Oh" Willow said a little annoyed that someone had interrupted them.

"Was that Willow's voice?"

"Yeah it is." A smile crept on Wedge's lips.

"Oh I interrupted something."

"No not at all we just woke up."

"Ah well that's not too bad. Wait you woke up together."

"Hi" Willow said as she emerged with wet hair. She had on a jumper and a mini skirt. She went through to the kitchen and got out a bowl of strawberries. She ate two then put them back and walked over to sit beside Wedge.

"So do you want to walk over with us or are you going back to your place first."

"I'll go back to my place first."

"Right so just what you normally wear will do Angel."

"Thanks. Bye." And Angel left feeling better knowing what to wear.

Xander sat alone in the Bronze. It was only two minuets past eight but he was suddenly worried no one would show. For the first time in living memory the Bronze wasn't full. Even though it wasn't late yet there was normally more people than this.

Buffy waked in and looked around saw the various couples of various ages and then spotted Xander. He had a bottle of water in his hand. And by the look of him he was slightly depressed. But when he looked up and saw Buffy he looked happier.

"Hi what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing it's just everyone is ill with the flu. And Cordelia is ill. She sounded really bad on the phone. We fight some mean monsters you'd think there'd be one we could kill to get a cure to the common cold." Xander was a little down Buffy knew for sure now. And when she looked at him she realized that he wasn't well.

"Xander you don't look well. In fact you look as thou you're about to faint." Buffy put her hand on his forehead. It was roasting. "Xander go home your not well."

"I'm fine really." He said lying

"Xander go home or I'll phone your mum and tell her to pick you up."

"Ok I'll walk home fresh air will do much good."

"Bye I'll see you later once your well."

"OK." He then waked out. Buffy knew that he shouldn't have come at all but it was Xander the party animal. And since Cordi wasn't coming and Angel was it probably was best he was gone.

"So I only had this little exstracto knife and this vampire had a big thick neck." Buffy said reminiscing.

"That must have been a tight spot. Even for a slayer." Wedge said.

"Yeah it was."

"I remember a time some vampire came at me with a quarter staff. I had to fight him of with a stake." Angel said.

"Not fun." Willow said.

"No not at all. But this Vampire was young and I eventually managed to stake him."

"I was once in a close. I mean an alleyway and there were these four big vampire's and I had this sword but they had bigger sword's I had to fight all four at once. I still have the scar's to prove it."

"Edinburgh was a big vampire city then?" Buffy asked.

"No not really but most of the ones that are or were there were over 200 year's old. And the newer ones all had the good sense to hunt in groups."

" I'm glad we don't have that problem here."

"Yeah."

**_"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_** A scream came from the door to the Bronze.

"Food." A very gravely voice said. Buffy Willow Angel and Wedge all looked round. There was the big rock monster Buffy had seen. It was over 9feet tall. It was as Buffy said Green. Wedge handed Buffy the hammer from the bag he had with him.

" Hey green boy" Buffy said taking a guess at the creatures' gender. "Want to fight."

Wedge and Willow flanked Buffy on one side and Angel on the other. Wedge and Angel both wearing black long leather jackets and black every thing else looked very menacing. Willow wearing a deep blue top and dark blue jeans looked slightly menacing in her on way.

Everyone else ran out the bronze. Everyone in Sunnydale knew when Buffy Summers was around and there was something else there like giant rock monsters they would all forget the incident and run for their lives.

"So you're the new rock Demon in town. I think you look a little green."

"You are merely a appetizer"

"Oh you want to eat me and my friends."

"Eat us. Uh that's funny." Wedge put in.

Angel put on his vampire face. "You really are the stupidest demon." He said in a very threatening voice.

"Your one of them. Yet you look like us."

As he said that two more demons came in. A tall dark red one that had two giant horns that wrapped around his neck. And one with a bright red face and two small horns coming out of his eyebrows.

Buffy ran at the stone demon with the War hammer raised. Wedge went at the Demon with a bright red face. Angel leaped at the other one and Willow started to chant a spell to slow down the enemy.

Buffy swung the hammer at the demons head and hit but only did a small amount of damage. It then hit her leg and brought her to her knees. She then got two more shots at its head. Lots of bits of stone fell off. But it still came.

Angel kicked the demon in the stomach and it went flying backwards. This Demon was obviously not a warrior. But it stood up again and ran at him. Wedge Punched the Demon in the face then kicked it in the waist. It went down and rolled on the floor in pain.

" Ha your no fighter." Wedge said. Willow stopped chanting and walked gracefully over to stand beside him. She looked at the demon.

" Witch! You're a witch. It was prophesised the consort of a witch would kill me for all the wrong I have done."

" That would be me." Then Wedge hit it on the head and then the head came flying off.

Buffy got two more hit's in to the rock demons head. And a crack had appeared in the things body.

"You are the slayer." The demon said. He then backhanded Buffy and she went flying half way across the bronze.

"Buffy!" Willow shouted. Angel and Wedge looked round to see the monster advance on the grounded Buffy.

Angel ran at the Rock demon and Wedge attacked the demon Angel had been fighting.

Willow started to recite a spell she had learned. Buffy stood up she still held the hammer.

"I really don't like it when someone does that. In fact the last person to do that is now dead." She then raised the hammer and as the demon got close Angel hit it from behind and Buffy brought the hammer down full force. The Demons head crumbled to dust then the body crumbled and disappeared.

Wedge kicked the demon in the stomach. Even though the demon looked fierce with his horns wrapped around his head but he was weak. Or too used to frightened humans to be bothered to work on his fighting skills. Wedge then followed it up with two punches aimed at the chest. The creature went down.

"Shit! But you're just human."

"I have certain demon quality's."

The demon then got up and ran.

Wedge, Willow, Buffy and Angel stood round the debris of the dead stone demon.

"It wasn't that tough really." Buffy said, "Still want to go patrolling Angel?"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind."

"Well we have to go to help Giles research Wedge's abilities. Bye Buffy - Angel."

"Bye" Wedge and Willow left.

"So where to first one of the many cemeteries or just the streets?"

"The closest cemetery."

Then Buffy and Angel walked along the road towards the cemetery.

End of Episode 2


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Story.

"Wedge!" Buffy shouted from the other side of the cafeteria. She was sitting with Giles and Miss Calendar. Willow had now gotten the cold as well and there were even fewer people in the school. Buffy only counted 10 people in the cafeteria including the Cafeteria staff.

"Hey ho." Wedge said in greeting. "So what is going on today then."

"Nothing even the undead are getting this virus." Buffy said happily. Even though this wasn't true it certainly seemed that way.

"Yes… it certainly seems that way but Buffy never let your guard down. Especially now of all times."

"Yeah I now."

Principle Snyder waked in and looked round he saw Buffy and Wedge and the other one student there and looked slightly shocked that there was any one left. But the other one looked pretty ill and non-of the kitchen staff looked well.

"You go to the school nurse." He said to the other student.

"She's of ill sir."

"Well then go to one of your teachers and get them to sign you out. I'm too busy."

"Yes sir." The student went out.

Buffy and Wedge looked at each other and laughed. Giles just sighed at the utter stupidity of the principle. And Jenny just ignored him.

Snyder then turned to look at Buffy, Giles, Jenny and Wedge. And then he left.

"What is it with that man?" Giles asked in a very typical English way.

"I think it's the power it goes to his head." Buffy said with a strange look on her face.

"I'd say that's right." Jenny said.

"Em Wedge about tonight is there somewhere else you could be till eleven thirty tonight?"

"I could hang round the Bronze."

"No you couldn't the entire staff is off. Last night was the last time it will be open for at least a week." Buffy said. " You could come patrolling with me." Buffy said helpfully.

"K but wont Angel mind?"

"No he's away for the week. I told you this morning."

"Did you sorry I was kind of concerned a bout Willow."

"You got it bad." Buffy said and all Wedge could do was nod." Tell you what we'll swing by her house on patrol."

"K." Wedge said out of reflex he was thinking about Willow.

"It's a pity that summer break is coming up. At least most of the senior's are still here to graduate.

"Yeah it is." Wedge said this time a little more there than last time.

_Knock knock._ Wedge stood out side Willow's house. Wedge had left school early to get to Willow's and see how she was. There was no answer. So he knocked again this time he heard Willow's voice but couldn't make out what she said. Finally the door opened. And Willow stood with a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Hello." She said. And just by the tone of her voice Wedge new she was very ill.

"Hi Will I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you."

"Yeah there is. Just stay here and look after me."

"Wedge where were you I've been waiting here for a hour." Buffy said exaggerating with mock anger in her voice.

"I was at Willow's sorry but I had to go see her."

"Well that explains why you're tops on back to front." She said laughing.

Wedge peered down and saw that his top was on back to front. He turned it round then smiled.

"So you know about how close me and Willow are."

"Yes but not officially. I kind of guessed by the way she had been behaving."

"Right and you still don't know officially."

"O.K we're going to the closest cemetery."

"Right. So is there any news on my vampire repellant."

"Yeah there is. But I don't think you'll like it." Buffy said not sure how to handle this conversation.

"You better tell me. It's within my power to kill just about any one else."

"Well you might be turning in to a demon."

"Is that all." Wedge shrugged.

"Well yeah I thought you might be mad."

"No it's K my mom was a demon. Giles told you that. But what he wouldn't have told you is that my father turned into one as well. I'm not sure how but some thing happened and he was really ill for a…" Wedge suddenly thought about what Buffy said and what happened to his father and what was happening to Willow.

"What?" Buffy said. Then she realized what Wedge was thinking. Willow's illness was different from Xanders' or Cordilleras. "Willow!"

"No. It can't be that. I would have to be totally demon for that to happen. Anyway we used protection."

"Hello. We live in a world were vampires exist. I don't think magic has the same laws. "

"Your right. It just makes me so annoyed with myself." Suddenly Wedge changed. He went from normal him tall pale to tall green and horned. He had a pair of small horns coming out of his temples and curving round in front of him.

"Wow!" Buffy said. She was shocked.

" Not the nicest look is it." Wedge said his voice was the same.

"It's not too bad. Your all right aren't you?"

"Yeah I am." He shock his head and returned to normal." Aowww. That hurts. But it's fun." Wedge said. Buffy looked at him and so a darker half to him now. He was now definitely part of her fighting group.

"We better tell Willow." Wedge said.

"Yes right now. We're about ten minutes from her house and its 10:27 we better hurry."

"Buffy. Wedge Hi what are you two doing here?" Willow asked.

"Is that Buffy hun." Willow's dad shouted from the living room.

"Yeah it is Dad."

"O.K. be quick you need your bed."

"Right. So what is it something need a spell put on it."

"No just wanted to make sure you were ok no inner demon's raising their head's." Buffy said. Wedge was looking down at his feet.

"Willow I might have passed something on to you or I might not have but you might be turning in to a demon like me."

"Like you - you're a demon?"

"I am now I just turned for the first time tonight."

"O ok taking in a lot searching through feeling's and coming to conclusion that I don't mind at all and what is the average life expectancy of our demon."

"Our demon?" Wedge said confused.

"As I started to feel better it appeared I didn't know what was going on but then I realized and Giles phoned. To tell me to look out for you and tell you to phone him or go to the library."

"Well go back to the library. Did you tell him?" Buffy said

"No sorry I didn't its not every day you turn in to a demon."

"Well you're certainly taking it well." Buffy said she was now deeply concerned for her friends both of them had just turned into demons but neither of them really cared.

_I hope Buffy isn't mad that I just turned her best friend and my lover in to a demon I all ready feel bad as it is._ Wedge thought.

"Don't feel bad I don't mind." Willow said. When Wedge and Buffy looked at her in a questioning manner she thought. _Wedge Can I hear your thoughts?_

"Yes you can." Wedge replied.

When Buffy looked at them this time she realized what was going on. _They are sharing each other's thought's If either of them can hear me I'll need to know. _She thought hoping to see a visible reaction.

Neither of them reacted.

_I wonder how far away from each other we can communicate like this._ Willow thought.

_I don't know but I don't want to break this connection._ Wedge sent

_I know but do you hear every thing or just what I think to you._ Willow suddenly thought of the bad point to this very special form of communication

_Only what you think to me because otherwise you'd have heard me just go through the ten times table._

Buffy stood waiting for the two of them to start taking again. She then decided to speak up.

"We better all go to see Giles." She stated both her friends nodded.

"Hello Giles!" Buffy shouted as she entered the library.

"Buffy is that you." Giles shouted back.

"Yeah we have a potential problem."

"Do we? What can I fight." Xander said from behind Buffy.

" Xander it's ten past eleven and you were ill." Buffy said

"I'm better now. And I wanted to find you and go patrolling. Giles said Wedge was with you. Where is he?"

"Just coming." She said.

A few seconds later Wedge and Willow came in wearing their demon faces.

"Buffy kill mode Demon's!" Xander said ruining to be behind Buffy.

Willow's demon face looked a bit like Wedge's but a lot more feminine.

"Xander is that anyway to talk to your oldest friend."

"Willow?" Xander said knowing the voice. But not sure if he should trust what he heard.

"Yep." She said.

Giles had just appeared and was in the same predicament as Xander he then looked at the book in his hand and realized it was them. They were the same demon's as his aunt had been.

"Come in." Principal Snyder said to the unknown person on the other side of the door.

A tall demon with burnt flesh and hundreds of red spikes coming out of his head.

"Snyder."

"Yes" He said not looking up from his work.

"DIE" And then the demon ripped of Snyder's arms and head then left. With the arms still in his hands.

The next morning Buffy walked into the school. It was barren there were no other students there. She walked about a bit then went to the Library.

Wedge and Willow were sitting at the big table as normal. But not as normal Xander was in Giles' office. The two of them looked out and saw Buffy they beckoned her in.

"Buffy Principal Snyder was found dead this morning. He was decapitated and his arms were found in the trophy case." Giles said mournfully.

"Yeah and Giles thinks it's connected to the flu every one has. The only reason I'm better is because I went to the magic shop last month to buy a spell repellant but later we didn't use and I spilled it on myself last night and came here that's when you came and we all went into researching." He nodded in the direction of Willow and Wedge.

"It would seem that this flu is only a spell but we don't now who's using it" Giles said.

"But we reckon a demon my be responsible." Xander said.

"So the Principle is dead killed by a demon and this flu is really a spell and we have two new demons." Buffy said.

"It look's that way doesn't it. But I assure you it's not them."

"Ok Giles I believe you I know Willow well enough to no it's not her. And Wedge just doesn't seem capable of that sort of thing."

"Your right there." Xander said. "Anyway most of the town's ill so it's just us five on the case. Were officially the Scooby gang."

Both Buffy and Giles gave him a pained look.

_I wonder what there taking about. _Willow thought.

_Probably taking about the demon that killed Snyder._ Wedge sent. Wedge and Willow had been taking like this ever since last night when they found out they could.

_I hope they don't think it was us._

_No they won't any way. There's no way they would do anything to us._

Willow thought that over.

"Spike." Drusilla said "The Slayer's friend has become a demon and she's feeling a lust for blood."

"Really pet. That's marvelous."

"Don't fool Spike baby this could be very good for us." She said in a motherly voice.

"So the slayer's friend wants to eat someone." Then it clicked he could use her blood lust to his advantage. But the research would take a few weeks.

"Mum. Mum." Buffy shouted in her house. It was possible she had been sent home with this flu. Wedge, Xander and Willow followed her. She noticed that as if they were fighting or attacking Wedge followed her closely Xander even closer and Willow slightly further back. She was a wee bit annoyed that in her house they still used this pattern but she realized that it was just how they normally walked now.

"Hello Hun." Buffy's mom said. " Your home early?" Buffy's mom stood at the door to the kitchen looking positively dead.

"We got sent home we were the only ones not ill in the entire school."

"Really I heard this was an epidemic but it seems to only be in this town." She then looked past Buffy and saw Xander and Willow. Then she noticed Wedge lurking in the dark. _His parent's death must have really affected him. _She thought.

"Mum you don't look well at all."

"I now it's this flu you'd think it being the start of the summer that this sort of thing wouldn't happen. But no one else was at the gallery to work so I just closed it and came back. "

"You better get to bed. I'll get you some medicine." Buffy said.

"Ok I'm just going. Help yourselves to snacks." And then she went up to her room. Buffy looked back and so Wedge had his head on Willow's shoulder and he looked pale.

"Is he ok." Buffy mouthed to Willow. Willow shook her head.

The four if them went in to the living room and sat down. Wedge had recovered now but Willow still looked concerned.

"So what are we going to do then?" Xander said.

"We sit and do nothing." Buffy said. "I have some movies we could watch."

"Really what do we do?"

"That's it. We could watch eh well I have eh." She was rummaging around her video collection trying to find something interesting." I have Hackers or Scream and the Little Mermaid."

"Oh the Little Mermaid we could watch that." Willow then looked round at the expression's on everybody's face. "Or not." She then said.

_It's ok love I have it we can watch it later._

_Yeah. _Willow replied happily.

"Scream is a good idea." Wedge said.

"Yeah." Xander said whilst nodding.

"OK scream it is then. It'll be a break from our lives where we walk into rooms full of dead body's." Buffy said sarcastically.

Willow and Wedge occupied the sofa while Buffy and Xander sat in the two armchairs. Willow and Wedge were cuddled up and exchanging kisses every now and then Wedge suddenly shot up in pain every one looked at him.

"SHIT!" He said.

"What is it Wedge?" Xander said very quickly.

"I just saw something it looked like an old friend from Edinburgh."

"You had a vision." Willow said.

"Yeah and it was intense but for once I don't know what it was about."

"The meaning will come to you."

They all settled down and finished watching The Crow. It was now 7:49 and it was dark out. Buffy had been up and down checking on her mom but she was fine as being ill went.

Giles was now ill and Wedge and Willow were about to leave and start researching what had happened to Snyder. So Xander would be patrolling with Buffy tonight.

"Well we're off to the library to research."

"Shouldn't you check on Giles?" Buffy said.

"No he's at Jenny's they decided if they were going to be ill they were going to be ill together. And there's no way they can replicate what was in that bottle Xander spilled on himself."

"Ok then well report in at 11ish so after that we can either go out if we have info or me and Xander can go home if you don't."

"Ok see you in three hours."

Then they split off in to two allotted groups.

"So what do you think got into Wedge when my mom was there?" Buffy asked Xander.

"I think it reminded him of how he was with his mother."

"Really?"

"I don't know ask Willow she'll know."

"I haven't really talked to her lately. She's been a lot more interested in Wedge."

"Yeah I know and knowing there both demons is weird."

The two were walking through the park and there was no sign's of life then all of a sudden two vampires jumped out at them there was still no sing of life. Buffy immediately brought out her stake and plunged it straight into one of the vampire's hearts. It exploded into dust.

"Now it's your turn." Buffy said. Xander had moved round behind the second vampire and when it went to run he stopped it.

"There's no getting away." Buffy said. Then she plunged her stake in to vampire's heart.

"That was relatively easy." Buffy commented.

"I found it!" Willow shouted to Wedge who was rummaging around in the stacks.

"Good. I'm just coming." He walked down the steps and then quickly closed the gap between himself and Willow.

"Look here it says that the demon can be killed by Decapitation."

_Good._

_Buffy's good at that._

Suddenly the doors to the library swung open.

"Hello evil's here." Spike said.

"What do you want." Willow said impatiently.

"You don't fear me." Spike said surprised.

"No we don't you wouldn't like the taste of our blood."

"I was kind of hoping that." Spike then moved forward and ten other vampires came in and surrounded Willow and Wedge.

_Time to see how powerful our demon forms are._ Wedge sent to Willow

The two changed. And the vampires attacked.

_I think I'll check in with Giles before I go into the town looking for Buffy. _Angel thought.

He then saw Spike running out of the school. Before Angel realized it he was already running in to see what had happened. He didn't notice the book in Spike's hand.

As he got closer to the Library he saw a vampire go flying through the door's. It picked its self up then went back in.

Once he was in the library all he could see was two demons fighting the six vampires. No five one just exploded into dust. He went in and as the five looked round two exploded. Killed by the stakes the two weird looking demons had.

The three that were left tried to run but were grabbed by the demons and beheaded. Angel then changed back to human face. _Where is Giles and who are these two demons._

Angel stood at full height

"Who are you two?" He couldn't keep how impressed he was out of his voice.

The female one laughed and he knew that laugh.

Willow and Wedge turned back to normal.

The look of surprise on Angel's face prompted both Willow and Wedge to really laugh.

"Sorry." Wedge got out as he recovered himself. "It's just the look on your face is priceless."

"Hi any news about… Angel when did you get back?" Buffy asked as she saw her vampire boy friend.

"Just about a hour ago."

"Oh good." Buffy and Angel, even though they are deeply in love with each other, sometimes found it very hard to talk to each other. They hugged but that was all.

"Buffy we found away to kill the bad demon." Willow said happily.

"Good. How when and do we really want to right now."

"Decapitation then set it a light, any time, yes we do." Willow answered.

"Remember he did kill Snyder." Wedge said.

"Oh yeah. But school will start up again." Xander said as he walked over from where he had been standing to sitting near the main desk.

"He does have a point there Willow we could just leave this thing be for a night or a week." Buffy said.

"No you won't your going out there tonight and Wedge and I are coming. So is Angel and Xander."

"Ok Will we'll go now." The five of them left.

"Did you know Willow and Wedge are demons?" Angel asked Buffy as they walked down the road. Willow and Wedge were a couple meters back and could not hear Angel and Buffy speak.

"Yeah why?"

"I was just making sure. Their good at fighting. Nearly as good as you and me but not quite."

"You saw them fight when?"

"When I went in they killed ten vampires between them. But Spike got away."

"Spike attacked them and they didn't tell me." Buffy realized that Willow had been drifting away since Wedge had come to town. It was starting to worry her.

"Well he didn't attack himself he just stole a book on a demon that no one really knows about and Wedge has a copy of it so it doesn't really matter according to them."

They neared the place Willow said the demon was most likely to be.

Xander had taken the lead. But then realized he was there and looked at Buffy and said.

"Ladies first." Buffy smiled and walked in to the damp old abandoned house.

_You didn't tell Angel the truth about that book did you. _Wedge said.

_No I didn't but I don't want every one worrying._

_I think they all ready are._

Willow didn't reply to the last bit. She then looked round the house it wasn't very much.

"Grrrrrrr." A low rumble came from the direction the group was walking.

"Who's there?" Buffy said. There was no spoken response but a demon jumped out at them even though they could not see it they knew it was the demon they were here to fight.

Buffy lunged at it and ripped into its burnt flesh. It then head butted her and all the small red needles protruding from its head went in and cut her, she fell. Angel then ran at it hitting it in the stomach Buffy got back up and started hitting the demon with her incredible punches. The thing went down Angel backed off and Buffy ripped its head from its body then Willow brought out the lighter fluid and lighter. She poured the fluid on the thing then set it alight. All of them walked out as if nothing had happened. Suddenly there was a massive explosion as the gas in the house caught alight.

"Whoops." Willow said not meaning to have destroyed the house.

End of Episode three.


	4. Episode 4

Episode four

"So you and Wedge have done it then."

"Yep. It felt really good I was all warm inside." Willow answered Buffy's question. They were having a girls night. Soppy movies take about boys and what has been happing in their lives.

"So what happened did he make the first move or did you?"

"I did I was bold." Willow said proudly.

"That's so unlike you Will."

"I know isn't it brilliant you are now looking at the new Willow Rosenberg. Girlfriend, demon and computer wise."

"Yeah how are you with this whole demon thing?" Buffy said in her concerned voice.

"Well I'm coping." Buffy heard the stress in Willow's voice. "It's not easy I'll tell you that but I can handle it. Wedge is having a harder time. You know when he kind of…. Well lost the place it was because he had nearly the same conversation with his mom before she went evil."

"Wow that must have been rough."

"Yeah it was. Oh whilst I remember Wedge is going over to Scotland in the holiday's to cheek on the legal stuff he's selling one of his father's houses."

"Houses?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah didn't he tell you he's a millionaire he's thinking of buying a van so we can all get about the town easier."

"How come he isn't spending the money on lot's of stuff?"

"Well he just isn't that kind of person. He doesn't wear designer clothes because he disagrees with the amount of money that the people who make the stuff get paid. It's like 12cent a week and they have to support entire families of that."

"He must think everyone here are monsters because of the amount of designer stuff we wear here."

"No he doesn't."

"That's good." Buffy now decided to change the subject she just found out a lot about the mystery that was Wedge and it all made sense." So I'm thinking about braiding my hair do you think I would suit it?" Buffy asked Willow. But Willow didn't answer.

Buffy's Mum walked in with no respect for the sanctity of Buffy's room.

"What is this?" She shouted showing Buffy a sword, a cross and two stakes. "I found them in a bag down stairs are you in some kind of Cult or a… a… gang.

"Your good with a sword." Angel told Wedge.

"I should be I was trained by one of the best swordsmen in Britain."

Angel and Wedge had decided to do a little training since Buffy and Willow were having a girly night they had decided to have a guy's night. So far this had consisted of talk about their past's and what they hoped for the futures and of course training.

They were using real swords and so far neither one of them had a scratch on them.

"Its good how after that demon was killed every one got better and school started up again."

"Yeah it is. Have you met your new principle yet?"

"No they just found one he was an ex 3rd grad teacher. That's all."

Angel brought his sword up again offering Wedge another challenge. He took it and leveled his sword out froward.

Angel swung his in an infinity loop then brought it up high and tried to bring it down. Wedge blocked it and then forced Angle back. But that was only a fake and Angel quickly brought his into a defensive position and then slashed missing Wedge by centimeters.

"Wow that was close."

"Yeah closer than I meant."

_Knock Knock._ Angel laid down his sword and walked to the door.

"Hello Willow." Angel said.

"Hi is Wedge in."

"Yeah is there something wrong. I thought you were at Buffy's tonight."

"Yeah there is Buffy's mom's onto the slayer thing she and Buffy are fighting at the moment. I think they might fall out for at least a week which means no fun Buffy for a wee while."

"That's not too bad but she through you out that's harsh love." Wedge said to Willow in a nice a voice as he could manage after a rough work out.

"You two were having fun I'll leave." Willow said. Angel looked at Wedge showing in that one glance that Angel didn't mind if Wedge left to be with Willow because he knew he'd be off like a shot if Buffy came by all upset.

"Well go ok and… I know we could get Ice cream." Wedge and Willow left and Angel packed away the sword's they had been using.

_Morning! _Wedge sent to Willow. The to of them were lying in Willow's bed. There was a knock at the dower and Wedge went under the covers.

"Willow its 7:00 time to get up and go to school." Willow's dad shouted through the door.

"Ok I'm just getting ready." Willow shouted back.

_How am I going to get out past your dad._

_You don't have to worry he'll be leaving soon._

_Good._

Both Willow and Wedge got dressed. Willow went down stairs. Wedge stayed in her room till her father went. Once he was gone Wedge went down stairs and gave Willow a hug.

_Your father didn't suspect did he._

_No not at all the fact I got in at 1 in the morning did. But I told him something came up at Buffy's. Oh you better phone Giles and tell him you're ok and not dead. _A shiver went down Willow's back at that thought.

"Good morning Buffy I trust you had a good evening."

"No it was a bad. Bad evening. Mum and I had a fight."

"Oh and I take it that it didn't go to well then."

"No it didn't and the fact Willow left and didn't phone later has me worried."

"She's fine. Wedge is with her."

Buffy and Giles were standing inside the library standing under the glass dome roof with the sunlight poring onto them.

Then Willow and Wedge walked in smiling and arms around each other.

"Good morning all." Wedge said.

"Good morning." Giles said.

Buffy just waved. And walked over to Willow grabbed her arm and walked out the library with her.

"I missed something." Wedge said and sat down.

"Hi so anything big." Xander said as he strolled in with Cordelia following him.

"No not much just Buffy's mum nearly finding out about the slayer thing."

"You're kidding Wedge how do you know."

"Willow was there."

"Ok."

"Well I'm glad every ones here today." Miss Calendar said. "We'll be doing Html today. I want at least three pages of it per group and there is no subject you have to do. I want this to be done in-groups of no more than three. Ok so every one get going."

Willow and Wedge paired up.

_What shall we do it on?_

_The history of the Gatherent Demon._

_That's our races name._

_I know that it I'll be fun and only Jenny would get it._

_Well OK it will be fun and in class you should call her Miss Calendar._

_No one else can hear us love._

_I know. So I'll do the research get the book out the library and you start on the front page._

"Guy's talk everyone thinks you can talk with your mind's" Jenny said.

"But we can."

"I know but don't in class."

"K"

Jenny walked off to talk to the next group.

"I've got the book here as it happens." Wedge gave the book to Willow. It was a typical book leather-bound and old.

"Why did you have it?"

"I sneaked a look at Miss Calendars class plan."

"Oh. Well that's good."

The door to the classroom opened and a man wearing a brown leather jacket and a Hawaiian shirt walked in.

"Miss Calendar?" He asked in an Irish accent.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Mr. Doyle the new Principal teacher."

"Hello. Sorry you just don't look the principal type."

"Well I'm not I was a third grade teacher but now I'm a principle just by stroke of luck. I'm looking for a Willow Rosenberg and a Wedge Giles."

"We're here." Willow said less than enthusiastically.

"Good come with me would you." He walked out the door and Wedge and Willow followed.

"Right Xander, Buffy, Willow, Cordelia and Wedge. In principal Snyder's book's it says you five are the chief troublemaker's in this school. Now I know that's not true. But what I want to know is where I can find Angel. He should be here when I tell you this information. I've all ready told Mr. Giles but I thought you guy's should hear it together." He sneezed and as he did he turned in to a bracken demon green with lots of spikes coming out of him.

"Eeeooo." Cordelia said.

Buffy and Wedge didn't flinch. Willow and Xander just looked shocked to have a demon principal.

"Sorry." He returned too normal. "Now you know what I look like that's part of it but like Wedge there I can see the future but better than he can I have a direct connection to the power's that be."

"I take it that you know so much about us because you saw the future?"

"Yeap that's about it."

"Well at least you'll be able to grant us special permission to be out of class." Xander said hopefully.

"And that's the other high point of me knowing."

"Well you certainly seem a lot nicer than Snyder." Buffy said.

"I hope I am. From his reports I can tell he didn't like this school. Look I'll meet you five and Angel and Giles at sun down in the library. OK."

"Ok" Buffy said.

"Yeah all right." Xander said.

"Well if every one else is going to be there I'll come." Cordelia put in.

"Ok Wedge and I will be there." Willow told him.

"So our principal is a demon that strike you as odd." Xander was speaking to Buffy. They were in the hall way next to Xander's locker.

"Well…… Yeah it does. It big does in fact hugely does."

"That's what I thought." Willow and Wedge walked over arms round each other deep in unheard conversation.

"What about you Wedge how does it sit with you the principal being a demon."

"What… Oh that I'm fine with it. He seems nice. Don't hold me to that though."

"Willow what about you."

"Xander you're discriminating against demons aren't you."

"No really it's just he also gets visions weird."

The four walked in to the library. Giles and Jenny were round a book and Cordelia was standing near the door. As Xander walked in she put her arm round him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Giles tell Xander he's discriminating against demon's."

"I'm not honestly."

"Willow would you look at this a minute." Giles said not hearing what she had said.

"Ok." She looked at Wedge concerned then walked over.

On the page there was a picture of Spike Drusila and Willow and Wedge, with text under it.

'These Four Demons Will Kill and Maimed

In The Year's Of the Living Dead Slyer.'

"Do you have any idea what this is about." Giles said.

"No I don't at all what is this some kind of joke because I'm… I'm not laughing." Willow said.

"What is it." Buffy said. Wedge looked shocked Willow had sent him the image and text telepathically.

Giles showed her the book.

"I'm not living dead so this must be years off or week's." A painful thought went though Buffy's mind about her life expectancy. Xander and Cordelia looked at it next. Cordi looked at Willow and Wedge not believing what was in the book. But Xander looked a lot more concerned.

"Erm Buffy you did die in the masters church." Xander said.

"Well only for a minute."

"Yes but if I was the guy that wrote that back in 1st century I don't now about mouth to mouth resus do I."

"Good point Xander it may well be sooner than we think."

_This is not looking good I suggest we bail. _Wedge said to Willow.

_This can't be happening, they're turning on us. I think we should stay a little longer though. _

_All right. _

"We're still hear." Wedge stated in annoyance. "And you guy's are working on a nightmare scenario. The book could be wrong." Willow could tell by Wedge's voice that he was not convinced of what he was saying.

"Wedge It's the codex." Giles said. Taking that onboard all Willow and Wedge could do was hold each other.

"Giles!" Buffy shouted. "What the hell do you think you were doing. And you Xander you should have known to keep your mouth shut."

"Buffy I don't think you realize the seriousness of this. If Willow and Wedge do turn evil are you or Angel mentally capable of killing either one of them."

"No we're not but telling them this might just speed up their disunion to start killing and helping Spike."

"Maybe but it's a disunion I made and I'll stick by it."

"Wow guy's stop with the arguing now. Willow is my best friend I have known her most of my life. But since she turned demon and Wedge came she's changed not much but enough. This is not a good sign. She's been keeping secrets. She didn't even tell us Spike attacked her and Wedge that time." Xander was yet again being serious.

"Yes these are the things that prompted me to act this way I was hoping for total disbelief or total admittance. But all we got was a reaction I couldn't read."

"This has to stop now you two better apologize to Willow."

"What about Wedge?" Xander said.

"And him but absolutely Willow."

"Ok"

"But this still doesn't solve our problem. What are we going to do when they turn bad." Giles said. " Because this is going to happen in the next two year's."

"Well I better go over to Scotland with them."

"Yes you better."

_They're my friends how could they be so mean. _

_Willow honestly they didn't mean it._

_Yes they did. And I really don't know what to do._

Willow and Wedge were sitting on a park bench several miles away from the school. Willow had taken Giles book knowledge to heart and was very worried about her future. Wedge had been trying to convince her that it wouldn't happen soon and before it did he would have a vision. She didn't believe him.

_At least Buffy didn't believe it._

_No she didn't but still Xander and Giles and Miss Calendar did. And that's worse. _

_Well we only have a week left of this term then we go over to Edinburgh for a month. And once we get back everything will be fine. _Wedge said.

They sat there huddled up for about 4 hours. They had decided not to go to see the Principal.

"Where are Wedge and Willow?" Doyle asked.

"I don't think they'll be coming tonight." Buffy said.

"Oh well. Right see I'm a demon a good one and the power's that be told me that you guy's need a Principal to help you out. I can make cover stories and can tell the future. I will also help research and train you guy's if that's ok."

"Yep it sure is so why call us out here." Buffy said.

"Well I also have a fair share of problems one of which is after me at the moment. And I need you guys to help me."

"What is it." Angel said.

"A warkes demon three foot tall with kinetic abilities."

"Easy kill." Angel told him.

"For you maybe but not for me friend. But I do have a plan to kill it."

"Spike why does the sky light up."

"It doesn't pet you just imagine it does."

"Dance with me Spike dance with me." Drusila then started to turn and swing her head. The two were in the abandoned factory they had turned it into there head quarters. Spike sat at a table reading a book. And several other Vampires were doing similarly with other books there was paper and candles and Books all over the table.

"Not right now dear heart I'm busy trying to get at the slayer through her friends."

"But you want them I know where to get them."

"You had another vision."

"The two are hurt badly wounded deep inside and the slayer knows it. They're all going away for a time and once they are back we can get them. It'll be fun they'll break and we'll kill the slayer."

"Good Dru. Hanse Vevasi take some of the others out to feed and if you see the slayer fight her. Now love you wanted me to dance with you."

Wedge and Willow arrived late. They looked round the school but didn't find anyone. Then they looked in the library but still could not find them.

_Where are they? _Willow asked.

_Must have gone home, we are pretty late._

Willow and Wedge took one last look around then walked back along the road to Wedge's house.

_So what's it like being a millionaire? _

_It's cool. I mean it's not all that it's cracked up to be. But it is cool._

_Really I can't even imagine that kind of money._

_I know why don't I give you a million and see what you do with it._

_Really you're not kidding honestly._

_Yeah why not I've got 780 million my self._

_Eweewweweweeweeeeww _she rushed out happily. She jumped for joy.

Suddenly there was a noise from behind the bushes and to vampires jumped at them. Wedge and Willow just laughed at them.

"Fear us mortal we are your death's."

Willow and Wedge turned into their demons and stared the two vampires down.

"You are traitors to our kind." The female one said before she ran off.

_Stupid vampires. _Wedge thought.

_Yeah they were weren't they. _Willow agreed still happy about Wedge's generosity. But then she started thinking about what the vampire said.

"This was you're big idea. Great." Buffy said sarcastically to Doyle.

"Well it's my first I don't really no much about these things."

"Great you should have said that before instead of this is my full proof plan." Angel said.

Giles, Xander and Cordelia were standing in the middle of the street near Giles' house with a candle in each hand. And surprisingly it hadn't drawn in any unwanted attention.

Then the demon Doyle had talked about came round the corner on a Harley Davidson.

"Hello" Angel muttered.

Buffy, Angel and Doyle all walked out from where they had been hiding. The biker stopped.

"Who called me." The three-foot tall warkes demon said.

"We did." Doyle said.

"You! I must kill you or face death myself."

"Well say hello to the master from me would you." Buffy said.

"You have friends." He then tried to lift them up but Jenny and her friends on the Internet were casting a spell that stopped him from using his abilities. "What have you done to me."

"Were stopping you." Then Angel and Buffy attacked the three-foot tall demon. Buffy kicked him in the stomach and he fell Angel then followed that up with an arm lock.

"Leave him alone." Angel told the demon.

"Ok I I'll leave him alone as long as you don't tell anyone."

"Ok we want now leave."

Jenny, Giles, Xander, Cornelia, Angel and Buffy all walked into Giles house in that order Giles made tea and coffee for everyone then sat down himself.

"So Buffy are you going to Edinburgh with Wedge and Willow?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah if they'll still let me come." Buffy sighed

Willow and Wedge walked in, happier now they decided that the way every one had been acting had been because of several things, most of which had nothing to do with them. But the picture in the codex still worried them greatly.

"Hi guy's" Willow said.

Wedge and Willow sat down next to Buffy and Angel everyone was talking about past times and hopes for the Future.

END OF EPISODE 4.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

Buffy the Vampire slayer Story

"So you'll be a way for a month." Joyce said checking up that she had all the details of Buffy's trip over to Scotland.

"Yep that's it I leave tomorrow." Buffy had Just got up and was now eating breakfast. It was to be her last day in junior grade at high school. And she was hoping that nothing was going to happen.

Buffy and her mum were in the kitchen. They were just finishing breakfast and getting ready for school and work appropriately.

But just as she realized that she had thought that she knew she had put a big jinks on the whole idea of a nice relaxed last day of term.

"And when your over in Edinburgh I can contact you buy phoning the number on the fridge."

"That's the idea of putting it on the fridge in the first place." Buffy said.

"I know but I worry about you. I've heard all sorts of stories about teenagers going of on holiday and disappearing of the face of earth."

"Mum I'll be ok. And remember it's not just me going its Willow and Wedge as well and Wedge used to live there so he's hardly a tourist."

"Umm yes this Wedge? He's going out with Willow isn't he?"

"Yes and before you think the speech up that you tell me to make sure Willow and Wedge don't get together it's long over due I should have given it to them when he first came in to town."

"Oh really does Willow's Parents know about this?" Buffy realized she blurted out too much information and she quickly changed the subject.

"So this really is good Orange juice isn't it." _Not my best attempt at changing the subject but she doesn't seem to have noticed. _Buffy thought.

"It is isn't it." Joyce said. She knew she wasn't going to get any more out of Buffy about willow and Wedge's relationship. And they had to go now any way.

The Library was full of people returning book's some over due returns some early seeing it was the end of term. Buffy stood in the middle of the anarchy Willow and Wedge were outside in the sun with Cordi and Xander. Giles had several piles of books behind him and more piles were being added constantly.

"Buffy." Giles said when he had a spare minute. "Could you help me in taking in all these returns."

"Sure." She said absent-mindedly.

She started to scan in all the book's that were handed to her.

But all she could think about was the trip she was about to embark on and the amount of time she will be away from Angel, Xander, Giles and hell even Cordelia.

"Edinburgh sounds very… very… Mythical like a place in some twisted fairy tall." Xander said.

"Yeah I guess it does doesn't it." Wedge replied.

"It sounds romantic." Willow said as she snuggled more into Wedge.

Xander and Cordelia sat on the grass next to each other they were looking at each other picking out the small imperfections. And they're better qualities.

Wedge and Willow sat under the big tree next to Xander and Cordi but unlike them they were snuggled up and all lovie.

"So what time is it you leave at then?" Cordi asked.

"About 6ish." Willow replied.

"Oh bring me back some shortbread." Xander said hopefully.

The library calmed down at lunchtime and Buffy had a chance to talk to Giles.

"So Giles I'm leaving in" she looked at her watch. "5 hours and I won't be back for a month."

"Yes so Wedge said. I do hope I don't have to remind you that laws are different over there and Wedge, like me, probably knows a way round most of the silly ones. But I'm sure you'll enjoy the chauffeur driven rides."

"Chauffeur? He has a chauffeur and he's a millionaire."

"Yes and he also owns several small companies Willow knows all this I assumed you knew as well."

"No I didn't there seems to be a lot about him I don't know."

Willow, Wedge, Xander and Cordie waked in Buffy hadn't seen them all day and she was surprised, not much, but a little surprised, by the T-shirt Wedge wore it said. 'Death will take all who defy me' and a picture of death. In their line of 'work' this seemed out of place some how.

"Hi." Willow said as she walked in. Xander just nodded in the direction of Buffy. Wedge looked at Buffy, and it for some reason made her want to run very far away.

"What were we talking about?" Xander asked.

"Just about how much time you, Angel and Giles will be spending together for the next month."

"Giles yes I can cope, but Angel dead boy no I'm not spending half my summer break with him."

"Yes you are." Buffy said straight and to the point.

"Mum I'll be all right honestly."

"I know but I still worry don't do anything that I wouldn't let you."

"Bye."

"Bye I'll see you when I get back." Buffy then hugged and kissed her mom then went in to the Airport lounge.

Willow and Wedge stood there waiting for her. Wedge had his arm around Willow and She had hers around him.

"Let's go then." Buffy said Wedge and Willow turned round and boarded the plane.

"First class?" Willow said in disbelief. "We're going in first class cool this is so cool I've never been in First class before." Willow said as she read her ticket.

"I get these cheaper than most people, my father new the owner of the company and I always get reductions on the tickets."

"Cool." Buffy said. "Friends in high places. Must be nice."

"Yeah it is but like most things it's over rated." Wedge didn't look to well Willow thought as she looked him over.

_What's wrong._

_Nothing I'm just cold and hot at the same time and also tired._

_That doesn't sound good._

_It's nothing really. _

_OK_ Willow said at last knowing she wouldn't get anywhere.

The three of them took their seats and waited for take off.

"Hello can I get you anything." An airhostess said to Buffy.

"Umm what do you have?"

"We have Coke a cola and Fanta. Both of these all so come in diet."

"I have a diet Coke please."

The airhostess handed Buffy the can and a small glass with ice in it. Buffy pulled down the table that was built into the chair in front. Willow sat next to her and Wedge Next to Willow. The three occupied the three-center seats on the plane.

"And you miss what can I get for you?" The Airhostess asked. Willow

"Em I'm fine for now thanks for asking." Willow replied

Wedge just sat there hand on his head.

Buffy looked at Wedge then at Willow concern on her face, it matched Willow's expression.

"Jesus Christ this hurts." Wedge said under his breath.

"What?" Willow asked.

"I'm having a Vision and I'm trying not to make too big a deal."

"Oh right."

Buffy's face changed from concern to paranoid. She looked round to see if anyone was watching them at all. But none of the businesspeople seemed to give any indication of being concerned about anything but their drinks.

"What do you see?" Willow continued. "A friend in Edinburgh he looks dead and smells dead to. Oh there's another one and another their all on the floor rotting." Wedge described a grizzly picture.

"Are you ok now?" Willow asked as he took his hand from his head and a very Gilesish smile crept onto his face.

"I'm quite fine now."

As the plane landed at Edinburgh airport Buffy and Willow woke up. Wedge was all ready awake and was looking at Willow. The only thing Buffy could liken the look in Wedge's' eyes at that moment was a puppy waiting for it's owner to wake up.

"Morning." He said as the two got up.

"What time is it here?" Buffy asked.

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning. Give or take a minute."

"Alright." Buffy said, "Where do we go now?"

"We go get our bags and then we get driven in to town where we go to one of my houses in Marchmont and then we sleep some more, OK,"

"Ok." Willow and Buffy said as one.

The left the plane and went to the baggage collection point and picked up their stuff. Wedge only had one rucksack whereas Willow and Buffy had three suit cases each them.

They walked through the doors and walked over to a car that was parked outside. The windows were blacked out and it was a limo not a stretch limo but a limo nonetheless.

"Hello Sir where is it you would like to go to today?" The driver asked as the three of them got in the back after packing their stuff in the back.

"Home as in the Marchmont one."

"Ok sir." The driver then sped away from the airport.

When Willow, Buffy and Wedge got to the flat Wedge opened the doors. Buffy and Willow walked through carrying all three suit cases. Wedge showed Buffy to her room and Willow to their room. They all fell asleep quickly.

Bang. The Door was knocked and Wedge and Willow woke up, so did Buffy. Wedge pulled on his robe and walked to the door saying. "I'm coming." He pulled open the door to find his friend Jonathan standing there in his Herriots uniform. Blue blazer blue jumper and white shirt with gray trousers.

"You are back. So are you going to let me in or not." Wedge eyed him speculatively.

"No I think not." He said to Jonathan. But Jonathan pushed past him anyway and he waited for Wedge to say something. "You always do that don't you. Go though to the living room and I'll get changed."

"Ok" Jonathan went though and sat on a chair. He picked up a book and started to read it.

Wedge went into the room he shared with Willow and got dressed. Willow was already getting dressed and she looked tired.

_Who is it? _She asked.

_Its Jonathan a friend of mine. I've known him since Primary school equivalent to your grade school. He moved in the last year and we staid friends._

_Oh all right._

Willow was happier now knowing a little about this new person. Buffy appeared at the door in her usual attire.

"Who is it?" She asked Wedge.

"A friend he must have heard I was back in town and he's paying a visit"

"All right." Buffy felt that answer was very vague. But would do.

Wedge waked in to the room followed by Willow then Buffy.

Jonathan stood as Willow and Buffy came in and shook their hand's as he introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Jonathan and you are?"

"I'm Willow."

"And I'm Buffy."

"Pleased to meet the two of you."

Wedge rolled his eye's knowing what Jonathan was thinking.

"Jonathan they're both taken." He said.

"Oh well. It's still nice to meet you."

The four talked for a couple of hours even though Jonathan didn't now Buffy or Willow he treated them like close friends. He told them about some off the embarrassing things that Wedge did in his past. But from the way he spoke he didn't know about Vampires or demons. Jonathan was another person blind to what went on around them.

Wedge went out the room to make a pot of tea and get some snacks the maid had been round the day before and had filled the house with food and drink.

Whilst Wedge was away Jonathan said in a hushed voice. "How is he I mean after his mother's death and then his fathers he was a wreck just before he went over to you guys he got in a fight at this bar and he got the shit kicked out of him in a fight he normally would have won. "

"He's better now but he sometimes seems a little out of it." Willow said.

"So you two are close then."

"Yeah were are."

Wedge came back in with a tray of biscuits, sweets and four cups with tea in them.

"This is yours Willow." Willow took hers "And this is yours Buffy." Buffy picked hers up and drank quickly. "And Jonathan this is yours" He gave Jonathan one then took his own.

"So what's been going on in the unseen world then."

"Eh you mean the gangs." Jonathan replied to Wedge's question.

"No I mean the Vampires and Demons."

"It's alright to talk about this in front of your friends?" Jonathan asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Buffy's the slayer and Willow's a witch." Jonathan's mouth opened wide as Wedge said Buffy was the slayer.

"You're the slayer. I always thought Slayers were tall muscley women but your… not what I thought a slayer would look like." Then he looked at Willow. "And you you're a witch wow! You don't look like one. This is far too much to take one without drink."

"Were is Leo playing these day's?"

"Eh he's playing the Star Stock Club tonight. We could go there and get a few drinks."

"Sounds good. But you should go home and get changed."

"Yeah I will. See you in an hour."

"Bye." Willow said as he left.

"The Star Stock club?" Buffy asked.

"It's A Pub Club technically we shouldn't be allowed in and neither should Leo and his band but we are able to because we look older than we really are and we can get in no question's asked."

"Really the drinking law's must be more lax here than back home." Willow said.

"Yeah you only have to be 18 to get in and drink in pub's here."

"So how much does Jonathan know?" Buffy asked.

"His Father is also a watcher. And he's going to be one as well some day."

"Ooo fun for him." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't knock it that was what I might have ended up as well."

"Sorry but you've got to admit it's hardly a sound career choice is it. I mean what do you put down as a occupation."

"Mm I guess it is silly really but it means you do good for a living."

"And that's what we do but we don't need silly titles." Willow chirp in.

"You do have a point." Wedge said.

Willow, Wedge, Buffy and Jonathan walked down the road towards the Star Stock club. Willow had on a pink fluffy top and Black trousers. Buffy had a pair of jeans on and a whit tank top covered by Angel's old leather jacket. Wedge had his normal stuff on a Black top black cargo trouser and his long lather jacket. Jonathan had a pair of chinos on and a white shirt. As they got closer Buffy saw the club it was a converted church and if that wasn't strange a enough the range of people going in was unreal there were Goth's and Tracksuit wearing people skateboarders and the rich ones who wore suits and very expensive dresses. As they got in Buffy heard the very loud music. It was nice but very heavy. The church itself still looked the same as it would have when it was first built but there was now a bar going along the right and a absence of seat's. Then she saw the band where a priest or a choir would normally stand but just by looking round she knew this was no ordinary club.

"What you want." Jonathan said to her.

"Diet coke." She said in reply.

"You want Vodka in that?" He asked Buffy. Buffy thought it over then thought. What the hell I'm on holiday.

"Just a wee bit then." She told him.

"Willow what do you want then?" Jonathan asked.

"Ill have a can of Dr peppers."

"Alcohol?" Jonathan said.

"No not at the moment."

"All right. Wedge you?"

"Ill have a pint of Tenants special."

"Right." Jonathan said then walked over to the bar.

The band finished playing the song, which seemed to have been going on for ages even though they had only just arrived. The lead singer had weird black hair and a white complexion matching most people in Edinburgh's.

The band walked over to the bar and stood next to Jonathan.

"Those your friends?" Willow asked.

"Yep that's them. The singer is Leo, the lead guitarist is Fisk the drummer is Misha and the Bassist is Mark they don't know anything about Vampires or demons as far as they're concerned that's what people that come here are."

"They look - well intimidating." Willow said.

"I know even I'm finding them intimidating." Buffy admitted.

"There alright really they just come of that way when they walk and don't talk. Once they start to take they loose that intimidation factor." Wedge sounded a little unsure of the last bit for a reason neither Willow nor Buffy could work out.

The Band and Jonathan started to walk over towards them.

"Wedge you have a lot of guts showing up here after the stunt you pulled." Leo said.

"What stunt." Wedge said.

"The one where you nearly killed Amanda and Elizabeth."

"Oh that well I can explain. There were these two guys and they were trying to rob me. I fought them and they ran then Elizabeth and Amanda came down the street the same two guys following them, I couldn't make out Amanda's or Elizabeth's faces so when the other two attacked I hit them. And well they got mixed up in it all."

"Well that's a nice idea see but we have it on good authority that that wasn't the only fight you were in where someone's got in your way and been hurt badly." Misha said.

_Time to bail or we could all ways cause a scene. _Wedge sent to Willow.

_Scene time._ Willow sent back.

"That may be but what are you going to do about it." Wedge said to Leo and Misha.

Unseen by The band Willow was discussing a non-lethal strategy.

"Were going to extract revenge." The entire band turned in to Vampires and so did some of the surrounding people those who did not ran and didn't stop running till they were very far away.

"New plan." Buffy said.

Jonathan stood behind Willow Wedge and Buffy.

"How are you two girls." Leo said.

"I'm your transatlantic slayer." Buffy pulled a stake out of her bag and held it at the ready. Wedge and Willow went demon and when Jonathan saw that he backed of and then ran.

Wedge and Willow flanked Buffy as they and she attacked the ten Vampires.

"The Slayer." One of the unknown Vampires said.

Buffy hit Leo in the face and Misha in the stomach at nearly the same time. She then brought Misha in close and staked him. He went in a cloud of ashes. She then did a similar move on Leo and staked him his ashes fell on top of Misha's.

Wedge and Willow were attacking the other Vampires and as Buffy watched them she felt ill at the clear precision of their attacks. Willow ripped the flesh from one of them. And Wedge ripped the head of one. Blood was going everywhere and the worst bit Willow and Wedge were enjoying what they were doing.

Once all the vampires were dead Buffy Wedge and Willow went back to the flat where they were staying. Wedge made coffees for them and he even put on a pizza but that would take a couple of minutes. They hadn't talked much on the way back because they had been avoiding the police as much as possible.

"Nice friend Wedge." Buffy said.

"They weren't like that when I left. But I guess the places they go it was inevitable. But I bet if I had been hear I could have stopped it." Wedge said the reality of what just happened sinking in.

"Don't talk like that you said yourself it was inevitable." Willow said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Willow's right it's not like you would have been with them all the time. And you've help save more than your far share of the worlds population because you moved to Sunnydale." Buffy told him knowing it would help but not completely.

"Yes I would have I was the bass player in the group." Buffy and Willow looked at him slightly shocked but they were beginning to expect that from him. "Mark took over from me when I left."

"O… I'm sure you." Willow stopped talking and started to think about something.

"Will what is it?" Buffy asked.

"Jonathan. Wouldn't he have known?"

"Yeah and he ran off just as the fight started."

"Now Jonathan's on the list of evils. I desperately need to kill something I don't know." Wedge said.

"You want to go on portal?" Willow asked.

"Yep I need to see how bad things have got since I left."

All three of them got tooled up for slaying and left.

Back in Sunnydale.

"Dru! The Spell's working on those to kids." Spike told his one true love.

"They're killing happily now. Soon they will move on to humans Spike I think they're going to be wonderful killers just like you and me."

"I hope bloody so." "Want to go out for a drink."

Edinburgh was an ancient city. Willow thought much older than she had originally thought. Some of the buildings referred to as relatively new were over one hundred years old. Willow, Buffy and Wedge stood on the Royal Mile the high street of old Edinburgh. They had just been to the museum of child hood and were now moving on to the shops. Buffy was enjoying herself as much she could be, so far from Angel. Wedge was happy being the tour guide and Willow was just happy to be with her best friend and boy friend in one place far from home.

"And that is St. Giles cathedral"

Buffy and Willow laughed when Wedge told them the name of it thinking he was telling a joke.

"What's it really called?" Buffy asked but the look Wedge gave her told her that he was telling the truth. "Was the saint one of your relatives?" She then asked.

"Not that I know of but ask Giles… I mean Rupert when we get back he knows about the family's past."

"I bet this building could tell story's… you know I might just know a spell for that." Willow said as she thought about the idea of hearing story's from a building that doubtlessly has see change and hundreds of year's of it for that fact.

"Willow no bad idea if building's start taking people would get a might suspicious." Buffy said frankly. "And what happens if it goes wrong you heard Giles and Wedge about spell's that go wrong."

Buffy looked at Wedge for back up on the subject but knew she would hardly get any. Wedge may be a lot of thing's Demon, son of a watcher, Millionaire and member of the slayerets. But he never could do anything to put Willow down or hurt her in any way shape or form. So it surprised her to hear what he said next.

"Willow don't you think your rushing this magic thing a bit?"

"Well I guess I am slightly." Willow admitted slightly down cast now but she was still happy. The three of them continued to wander around Edinburgh looking in the tourist shops and the occasional cult shop for special things they may need later on for spells and incantations.

Wedge saw a ring in the window of a shop and he recognized it from one of the books in the Library back home. It was then Wedge no longer thought of Edinburgh as his home. The longer he thought about it he realized that the only reason he thought of Sunnydale as home was because Willow lived there and he could no longer imagine life without her. And he deeply hoped she felt the same but somewhere deep down he knew that she wouldn't understand that until both her parents were dead and she had nearly no one left and he hoped she never would feel that lonely.

"Nice ring." Buffy said pointing at the same one Wedge was looking at. When he heard her voice he jumped slightly, shocked out of his intimate thoughts. Willow looked at him strangely. Had she heard what I was thinking or did she just notice me jump. He thought. Willow had heard what he was thinking but knew that she shouldn't have. So she just shrugged it off and looked at the ring Buffy and Wedge were admiring. There were seven of them and each held a certain quality.

"Let's get them." Wedge said. "One for you and you." He pointed to Buffy and Willow appropriately. "And then Angel, Xander, Cordelia and Giles could have one to I could get one as well." They waked in to the shop. It was small and it had all sorts of jewelry in it Celtic and Native American style pieces but the seven rings they were after were five point stars set in a circle.

"Hello." The women behind the counter said. She was in her twenty's maybe an art student doing part time job. She was wearing the same style of clothing Willow wore.

"Hello." Wedge said, " I was wondering about the price of the seven pentagram ring's in the window. How much are they?"

"Twenty pounds each." She replied.

"Bit expensive aren't they." Wedge said. He had always been good at haggling but this was about getting them for the real price for them and not the price that stops just anyone getting them.

"Are you students?" She asked them. Buffy was about to say no thinking she meant at the collage or something like that but she was surprised when Wedge said.

"Yea… well she is." He said pointing at Willow.

"So you know what these rings really are?" The shop assistant brought them out of the window.

"They use to belong to a Slayer and her companion's when they killed the demon _Kallsing'von Tow_ a hundred year's agoAnd it's also believed the slayer that faced the master wore all seven rings when she went into battle. Each one has a power. One is _Knowledge_ giving the warrior almost instant understanding of something he or she reads. One is _strength_ giving the warrior extra strength in extreme situations or normal depending on the warrior. One is _power_ giving the warrior if he or she is a witch or mage extra power for spells. One is _creativity_ it heightens the ability to draw paint or sculpt it also helps the warrior to imagine something described to him or her."

Buffy knew those were Giles hers Willows and Cordelias in that order.

"The other three are _Courage faith and sense. Courage _gives the warrior courage and strength when the warrior needs them most. _Faith_ gives the warrior protection from holy items that are cursed or they are cursed not to touch. And _sense_ heightens the senses of the warrior. So he or she can smell or taste a friend or loved one far away and see incredible distances." Buffy worked out quickly who she would give _faith_ to she would give it to Angle so he could touch a cross or holy water without hurting his hands or other bits such things could touch. She would give Xander _Courage_ and Wedge would have _sense_.

"How much are they then?" Buffy asked.

The woman swore under her breath as she looked at Buffy properly. She then said a little chant in Latin that translated to.

_Revile this person to me_

_Guardian of knowledge_

_Is she the one? _

_Revile all to me._

It then came to the women. This girl now stood before her was the slayer. Now she knew she could nearly see the power that surrounded Buffy.

"Sorry what did you say?" Buffy asked innocently.

"O the price it's free for the slayer." Buffy looked at her.

"How did you know I was the slayer?"

"I whispered to the guardian of knowledge and he told me."

_O_ Buffy thought. _Well she's giving me free stuff I'm not going to complain._

"I'll take all of them. And by the way I didn't wear any of those when I killed the Master." Buffy said." Thank you." She said then she left.

"Bye" Wedge and Willow said in unison. And they all left. Buffy took the rings out off the box they came in. She gave Willow the Ring of _Power_ and Wedge the ring of _Sense._ She took the ring of _Strength _for her self.

As Willow slid the ring on she felt the power run though hear body like lighting running though her. It gave her goose bumps all over.

Wedge slid his ring on next and as he did he could smell every thing a hundredfold and he could hear the smallest whisper as clearly as the loudest shout.

Seeing the effect on her friends Buffy wasn't sure if she should put hers on or not but when both Willow and Wedge recovered she put hers on. There was hardly any immediate affect but then she felt her body go tense and then relax.

"Wow!" They all said.

"Coffee?" Wedge asked they all nodded.

The three of them stood out side the small coffee kiosk at the top of one of the big parks in Edinburgh. The kiosk was small it had just enough room for the person to stand in and have all the coffee machine's thing's too.

Wedge ordered six coffee's three mochas and three espressos. Mochas for the taste and Espressos for the caffeine.

Wedge pointed across the road to a building. It was large and had a great majesty about it.

"That's Heriots, Jonathan's School they'll be getting out soon." He said. "Think we should pay him a visit?"

"Yea I think we should." Buffy said menacingly.

Wedge practically thorough the Espresso down his throat. As did Buffy and Willow.

"Gees that was different." He said Willow and Buffy looked at him concerned. Then he said. "I could taste each coffee bean that made this. That was most definitely weird."

The three of them walked over to the gate that led in to the school and waited. Five minutes later the senior school came out. Buffy, Willow and Wedge stood outside and watched for Jonathan. Several people Wedge knew said hi as they past. But one of them stopped and talked to him. But Buffy and Willow continued to look for Jonathan.

Eventually most people were out then Jonathan appeared. He didn't see Buffy and Willow till it was too late. Wedge finished talking with his friend Greig and waked over to them.

"Shit I thought those vamps would have got you." He said anger in his voice.

"Nope dude they didn't." Wedge said

"Are these people giving you a problem." Some one said to Jonathan from behind Wedge. Wedge turned round and there were seven - maybe eight Rugby players behind him. The British equivalent of U.S. football players but tougher.

"Yeah Alice they are." Jonathan said. It was a well-known fact in Edinburgh that Heriots pupils were picked on by nearly every other school in Edinburgh so when the Rugby player's saw poor Jonathan being surrounded by people not from their school they intervened.

"Alice?" Wedge said. "This has nothing to do with school's. It has more to do with, he tried to get Willow and Buffy and me killed." Wedge pointed to Willow and Buffy as he said their names.

Alice just laughed at him not believing a word of it.

All eight of Alice's friends rushed at Wedge Willow and Buffy. Willow kept hold of Jonathan as Wedge and Buffy took on the eight attackers. Problem was both Wedge and Buffy were capable of killing all eight of them.

"Remember not to kill them." Wedge said to Buffy. As she closed lined one of them and brought him to the ground. Wedge hit one in the stomach lightly but the guy still doubled over in pain. Both of the guy's Buffy and Wedge took down were nearly unconscious. The rest stopped and looked at Wedge and Buffy again suddenly realizing these were not people with whom to trifle with. But their friend was in trouble and they should help. What really surprised them was the fact that no one was stopping the fight or even noticing they were there. Unknown to the Rugby players' Willow was casting a spell of invisibility around them all.

"Who are you people?" One of them asked.

"We are… eh." Buffy couldn't think what to say but Wedge knew exactly.

"We aren't people." He said as he turned in to his demon form.

"Shit!" All eight ran fast and in all directions.

After they were gone Buffy stared at Wedge and said. "Was that a good idea?"

"Probably not but who would believe them." He said back and they walked over to where Willow held Jonathan. He was struggling quite viciously but Willow had a hold of him. It looked wrong Willow in her pink top, holding Jonathan whilst he struggled.

"So Jonathan why d'ya do it man?" Wedge said the annoyance in his voice made him sound violent and deadly. And Buffy really had no idea what he was capable of.

"They had me under a spell honest it wasn't till they were in front of you I came out of it and so you go demon I panicked and ran." Jonathan looked desperate but he had stopped struggling. Willow had loosened her grip on him but Wedge still wasn't completely convinced Jonathan was telling the truth. Then he felt a strange impulse telling him to eat the human in front of him. But he ignored it.

"Tell the truth now." Wedge said to him. Jonathan resumed struggling and nearly broke free from Willow's grip.

"You know I won't tell you anything." Jonathan said with fiery determination in his eyes.

"I know." Wedge told him darkly. He then pulled out a mobile phone. "Hello Wedge Giles hear I would like a prisoner van in front of Heriots to transport one reneged student watcher." After a couple of seconds Wedge hung up and put the mobile in his pocket.

Minuets later a van with police marking's drove up and dragged Jonathan in. Buffy Willow and Wedge walked up to the to police officers and to Buffy and Willow surprise found they were member's of the watchers counsel. Willow then pulled Buffy to the side and started to talk to her about something.

"Wedge nice to see you again. How's the states?" One of them said he was English and looked like a watcher.

"Fine Wesley. So how are you?"

"Fine as ever. There hasn't been much happening here." He then looked at Buffy and Willow. "Isn't that the slayer?" He asked Wedge.

"Yep that's Buffy and her friend and mine Willow."

"Oh could I possibly meet Miss Summers?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah I suppose. Buffy." Wedge shouted to her so casually Wesley felt himself go red with embarrassment.

"What?" She shouted back she was talking to Willow about something he could hear just slightly but not enough to know what it was they were discussing. But Wedge didn't really care what it was they were talking about.

"Come over hear Wesley here want's to meat you." Wedge told her. Buffy looked at Willow. Then walked over to meet the watcher.

Willow was concerned whilst she had held Jonathan and Buffy and Wedge fought those guys she had felt a nearly uncontrollable urge to eat Jonathan. It scared her and when she tried to tell Buffy she couldn't think exactly how to and she all so knew Buffy was concerned. But Willow was also now very worried about the book that was stolen from the library. According to Wedge it wasn't much at all but when they looked at the other copy of the book they found it contained all the knowledge on their species. Including the spell to make them turn pure evil but the spell was tricky and time consuming and in an unknown language but Willow now feared that Spike had translated it. She didn't now how to tell Wedge but felt that she would have to and soon. She waited for Buffy and Wedge to finish talking with one of the watchers and as she did she looked around the part of Edinburgh she stood at. Behind her there was Heriots and it was a beautiful old building constructed well before any building she'd seen in California. In front was the Royal Infirmary one of the best hospitals in Britain. It was made up of lots of different buildings all connected by walkway's and paths. It was a very different hospital than she'd ever seen before. Next to that was the Medical College. It was the best Medical College in the world. Then across from that were some flats and shops. Looking at all these things helped Willow take her mind off the fear that had been building up in her since she saw the picture in the codex.

Buffy, Willow and Wedge all walked though the Meadows a large area of grass separating the city center with Marchmont and other areas of the city. Willow and Wedge walked beside each other holding hands this only made Buffy think about Angel more she hadn't realized that being so far away from him would make her feel so empty inside. But she couldn't blame Willow or Wedge for making her feel this way. As she watched her two friends she thought how different they were. Willow in her pink top and short brown skirt, then Wedge in his black leather coat and black trousers and T-shirt. Buffy felt out of place here in Edinburgh even with her best friend and Wedge. Ever since she had seen the picture in the codex she had tried to separate herself from Wedge so if need be she could kill him easier. And it had started to work until she felt sorry for Willow and how she knew she'd be upset if Willow started to hate Angel in the possibility he my go bad. It was still light and lot's of people were walking about taking and playing games on the grass. This didn't surprise her since they were so close to the college and big residential areas. But the fact that these people were starting party's that might go on late in to the night worried her that they maybe killed. But she was here on holiday away from Sunnydale and Spike and Drusilla and Giles. Ok so Giles is cool for an old guy. She thought. He treats us like adults especially since Wedge appeared on the seen. But Wedge was most definitely imperfect like he some times seems he had now gotten Willow in to trouble with her parents more times than Buffy had. And he also was prone to lie a lot about his past he also was very thick when it came to America slang and gestures. He hadn't even tried out for a driving license yet. But Willow liked him and Xander didn't mind him but Buffy felt Xander was trying to distance himself from Wedge for reasons best known to Xander. One of which Buffy suspected was Jesse, Xander's old friend from freshman year and most of sophomore year. Since then Xander hadn't had a real friend that was male.

"Wedge!" some one shouted. This was beginning to get silly. Wedge seemed to know a lot of people here in Edinburgh. But she guessed that at his old school he was probably a very social guy. A man their age walked over he looked …different. Wedge looked up surprised.

"David. How are you man." Wedge said Willow looked at him then broke away from him and walked over to where Buffy was standing. Buffy just looked at Willow.

"They're Friends. They used to sit together in lot's of classes in 3rd and 4th year." Willow said in explanation.

"Oh. Willow you were trying to tell me something just back then." Buffy said wondering what Willow had wanted to tell her.

"I… Well… You see when I had a hold of Jonathan back there well I… kind off had a… a… urge to well… eat him." Willow told Buffy. Buffy just looked at her not saying a word her face was totally blank and white. Willow just stood there wanting to be anywhere but here.

As Buffy heard what Willow was telling her. Her entire world collapsed around her. Willow was hungering for human flesh. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach. Willow was the key to Buffy not losing it and quitting slaying. Someone who on more than one occasion helped save the world from untold evils was becoming one of those evils. The shock was too much for Buffy to take until she realized that this must be worse for Willow and if Willow was starting to crave Human flesh then maybe Wedge was too. Everything was crumbling around her and she didn't now what to do.

Back in Sunnnydale

"Giles we are talking about Willow here. This is not something you make jokes about. Ever." Xander told Giles matter of factly. They had been talking about an ancient text Giles had found inside a late 13th century book. The prophesy itself was much older and even Giles couldn't tell the exact date it was first written he reckoned it was a round 10-50 AD but could not tell exactly.

"Yes I realize that. But remember these prophecies are very correct, some others are mutable, but this one is the end of a set that lasts over a hundred years of history. Look here it talks about the First World War, and here it talks about the second as well. It even mentions the assassination of JFK." Giles looked tired he had been researching for twelve straight hours and Xander had just come in an hour ago to start patrol with Angel and Giles but he found Giles and Miss Calendar doing research. Angel was deep in a book trying to help but ever since Buffy left he had found it hared to concentrate. But now they had found more to say Wedge and Willow may go bad he felt awful that Buffy was alone with them in a foreign country to her.

All four had been researching for an hour now and Xander had started to panic.

"This is mad it MUST be a mistake someone playing a joke on us. Like some demon that has it in for Buffy and Willow and the rest of us." Xander said. The door in to the library opened and Principle Doyle walked in.

"Sorry Xander but this is very real. Wedge and Willow are in very serious danger of going over to the dark side, as it seems. " He said as he walked in. What he said was meant to be funny but no one laughed at the joke. Every one took this in and then Angel spoke up.

"Did you have a vision." Doyle just nodded. Then he said.

"There is a way to stop it but we'll need Buffy and Willow to return. But not now they must stay in Edinburgh there is something there that need's doing before we can queried them. And they also must want to be queried."

Then there was another uncomfortable pause. Every one trapped inside there one thoughts. Xander was annoyed and sorry for Willow and Buffy also Wedge but not as much. He looked over at Angel. To Xander's surprise he had his vampire face on. Xander knew what Angel was thinking and how much he must be missing Buffy. Giles looked close to despair. Something told Xander Giles knew something but wasn't going to say because it would hurt everyone too much to hear it. Jenny looked sick. She was obviously concerned for Willow and Wedge. But possibly more for Giles and Buffy as slayer and watcher they would have to… Xander stopped that train of thought before it reached its grizzly end.

Mean while Spike and Drusilla were feasting on a Sunnydale high student. With both spike and Drusilla at full health they wanted to do damage to the town but they held off, soon they would have a powerful alliance and they knew no one or nothing would get in there way this time the spell and overall plan was foolproof.

Willow and Wedge sat in the back garden. Buffy was inside trying to phone Giles to tell him the shocking news as yet there had been no reply from his flat and she had forgotten the Library's number. She then wandered the empty house. It wasn't very big but she needed to walk and think. If Willow had felt the need to eat human meat then Wedge must have as well. Willow and Wedge had started to become one entity of late and this also added to her dilemma. Then the living room window smashed. She ran through to that room and saw a brick on the ground round it were the guts of a human, and a note. Buffy crunched up her face and felt even sicker. Wedge and Willow came running into the room fearing something was attacking Buffy.

"There is a note attached to it." Buffy said stating the obvious. She walked over to pick it up. With her face still scrunched up in appall she slipped the note from under the intestines that were wrapped around it. On it was written.

_Dear Wedge _

_Thought you got rid of us that easily did you_

_Not that easy friend were still alive and out to get you _

_Looking so froward to our next encounter._

_Leo & Misha._

Buffy handed Wedge the note. He looked at it then breathed out heavily and a face neither Willow or Buffy had seen on him appeared. It looked like resignation but the kind that was forced on to someone unwillingly.

"I'm going to gut the two of them and then they will know pain and death." He said then removed the guts from round the brick, and took them to bury them in his back green.

Buffy tried Giles one more time.

Giles neared his apartment door he could hear the phone ringing in his flat, he open the door quickly wondering who would phone him at this time. He picked up the receiver and before he could say any thing a voice Giles new very well said his name.

"Hello Buffy." He said happy to hear her voice. She sounded shaky and he worried but over all he was glad to hear her talk.

"Giles there's something up here. We dusted these Vamps that used to be friends with Wedge. We just got a message from them telling us they're alive. And Willow and Wedge are acting… well weird. Willow wanted to do something rather cringe worthy to a captive ex-to-be watcher."

Giles hesitated in answering her. This immediately set Buffy on her guard even being a thousands miles away she could still see him thinking up something to say that- A. she'd understand and B. to cover up the truth. Then he spoke up again.

"I won't lie to you Buffy." He lied. "But Wedge and Willow may go though something whilst your there but it's just their demons going though a change cycle every ten year's this will happen it is nothing to worry about." Giles felt awful for telling such an outright lie to her but it was best for the moment, he would tell her the truth after she had dealt with the problem at hand. Wedge's two old friends. "But Wedge's friends you said you dusted them but there back."

"Yep that's what I said." She sounded very dumb blond.

"Well do you have any info on them." Giles raked his brain for anything that could do that. He drew a blank.

"No we don't only they though a brick though the window with a note and some intestines."

"Intestines?" He said.

"Yeah they were wrapped round the brick tying the note to it."

"That may actually help. I'll research it with Angel, Xander and Jenny later then. Do you have the Library number?" Giles asked.

"E no sorry I forgot it." She said really felling like a dumb blond.

"Well it's 33." Buffy interrupted him.

"That's the bit I forgot." She said truthfully. "Thanks Bye."

"Bye." Giles said then put down the phone. He was glad to hear Buffy but the news she brought was bad. Very bad. There seemed to be two immortal vampires running around Edinburgh. And Willow and Wedge were already going over to the Dark side as Doyle had said. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eye's. First he needed sleep and plenty off it so he could do research tomorrow.

Wedge walked back in new purpose in his stride. "Buffy I say it's time to relocate don't you?" He asked. Buffy knew he had a plan but he still asked hear to take charge. She was glad he did that because it meant he wasn't going to get himself killed without telling her first. Unlike Xander or Angel had done in the past except they never got killed.

"Ok." She said. "But where to?"

"One of my other houses in the center of town. It's where all the weapons and the Library is." Wedge said. "We'll need to do some research."

They got all their stuff together. Wedge didn't take much but he helped Willow and Buffy with their stuff and they left in the limo.

Morning came round in Sunnydale and Giles left to go to the Library. He had agreed to meet Jenny and Xander there. Now not only would they be researching the passage he had found telling off Willow and Wedge's dilemma he would have to help look up Leo and Misha Wedge's two friends that had been dusted and were now back. He got into his car ' The Death Trap on Monster Island ' as Wedge had described it. He got out his keys and turned on the ignition. Nothing happened he tried again still nothing happened.

"Bugger." He said. The car had never worked exactly how it was meant to but this was the first time it didn't even react to being turned on. He got out and looked in the bonnet he couldn't see anything wrong. Then he checked the oil. Instead of oil there was blood. He went into his apartment and phoned Jenny for a lift in to school.

This is a big house Buffy thought as she walked in to the building Wedge had brought them to. It was in the new part of the old town still referred to as the new town by most of the natives. It had three stories and most of the rooms were filled with books. The others had weapons. Hundreds of different weapons ranging from swords to maces, bows, cross-bows and staffs axes and other thing's Buffy had never seen before. There was a round room in the house it had weapons and book's in it. The room looked as though it were independent from the house. It seemed to be a gateway in to a room in another plain of reality. In the center was a book, it looked older than any she had ever seen before. It was decorated inside and was written in a language she had never seen before. Wedge walked in after her he looked amused.

"I thought I would find you here." He said the amusement bleeding though in to his voice. "This room is the most magical in the city. It doesn't even exist in our world. A powerful mage made it for my father years ago. It's also contains powerful items that once belonged to a variety of different slayers."

Buffy looked around he was right she did feel drawn to this place. Some of the items even looked familiar to her like things in a long forgotten dream.

"Can I hold them?" She asked.

"Sure." Wedge said. He was leaning in the door looking at the room as if he hadn't been in there for years. "I'll leave you to look around I have to check a few things." He then turned and went down the stairs.

Buffy walked though to the next room. Wedge had said that she could sleep in any room apart from the room on the second floor or the one on the top floor which used to be his fathers when he staid there. The bedroom she walked into was spacious it had paintings of elegant landscapes captured by master painters. The bed was like something out of a fairy tale which most of her life had been like for years now, it was big it had four posts on it and big cloth drapes hanging off it. The wood Buffy guessed was mahogany or pine. But she didn't know exactly. She got undressed and into her PJ's then curled up under the sheets.

Buffy fell from what felt like a great height to the ground. Angel stood there as did Giles Xander Cordelia and Miss Calendar they all looked at her accusingly as if she had done something wrong then her mom joined the group as did hundreds of others and in one loud cacophony said as if from beyond the grave.

"Why? Why did you let them do it?" they said, then they all disappeared apart from Angel. He was then joined by Spike and Drusilla. Buffy knew this was a dream but even in a dream Angel turning bad was a gut wrenching thought. Then worse was when Willow and Wedge joined the group that now faced her. They laughed at her. Then she woke from the Dream. No not a dream but a prophesy of how the future may turn out. She had to tell Giles this soon.

"Hello this is Sunnydale High School. Rupert Giles Speaking." Giles said wondering who would phone him or the school now and using this extension then he realized that it must be Buffy or Wedge or even Willow. Seeing as everyone apart from Angel, as it was light out, was here.

"Giles it's me." Buffy said hoping Giles would know who me was. "I had a dream. Things might get worse soon. Willow and Wedge were in it and they were evil. You and every one else blamed me for it. Said why did I let them do it. I think that I might cause it." Buffy had decided not tell Giles about the Angel thing as it might only have been a dream but she was pretty sure it wasn't.

"Buffy was this just a dream or do you think it was a prophecy." Giles said. The way he said it made something in Buffy's mind click. Giles new more than he was telling her. But this was neither the time nor place to bring this up it was straight question and answer time.

"I'm pretty sure it was a prophecy. "

"This is certainly very grave news. But I do have some good news for you if you could call it that. Is Wedge's old friends are a kind of demon that manifests it self like Vampires but really are Hobengotish Demons. They are very rare they spread like vampires but can only be killed by a kind of sword which as to be enchanted by a witch. Willow could do it Wedge should have the appropriate books there." Giles said, as always giving her the most needed information. She just hoped he was right.

"Was that Buffy?" Xander asked Giles as he got of the phone.

"Yes it was she had a…" Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. " Vision Willow and Wedge were in it and they seemed to be evil. Also every one else was in it your self, Cordelia Jenny and me we blamed her for it. "

"Blamed her for what?" Xander asked. He looked straight at Giles. Giles realized that Xander had grown up. He was no longer the young run straight into danger child he was when they first meet. But now he seemed more like a close friend an equal, or maybe he just felt younger.

"I don't know maybe them going bad or something is going to happen and I seriously think whatever it is we're not prepared for it." Giles said resignation starting to seep into him slowly but surely.

"Swords?" Willow asked questioningly.

"That's what Giles said swords. But not just normal swords enchanted swords." Buffy told Wedge and Willow over a long dinning room table.

"Willow you could do the thing with the sword" Wedge said as he ate.

"Sure I could. But I would need some thing that I don't think would be round her. And I've yet to find the exact spell to use." Willow told them.

"Wait Willow you didn't find the book yet." Buffy said on the surface it sounded like just Buffy thinking she hadn't found it yet but under that was the idea that may be she hadn't even looked.

"Sorry I found the two possible ones but I'm having problems deciphering the text it's in English but a strange form that sometimes doesn't make much sense. " She said annoyed at herself for not having found out the right book yet.

"Ok so once we get this spell on the three swords we go find them and kill them." Buffy said. She looked at Willow and Wedge for any objections to her plan but there weren't any. Then she decided to raise the other point she had been thinking about. "Wedge when do you go to see the people about the selling of that house?" She asked.

"In four days I think. Aye that's right in four day's. Why?" Wedge asked inquisitively.

"Well I was thinking we should just go back after that. I mean back to Sunnydale cause I don't think it will be as much fun to stick round her after we get your two friends. And I think Giles Angel and Xander need me back there." She said hoping that her partial lie wouldn't be caught out. Wedge didn't realize she had lied but Willow did and shot her a look. Which meant they were going to have a talk later about this. But for now they were going to stay on track.

Spike sat with Drusila in their warehouse in Sunnydale. They were still pleased with the joke they had played on the watcher. But the reason they were sitting in was because Drusila was having a vision and that maybe meant it was time to add more power to the spell they were casting on Willow and Wedge.

"Yes its time dear. One feels betrayed by the retched slayer. She will be more powerful than the other. Oooo all our plans are coming together. " Drusila was ecstatic and jumping about clapping. Spike looked at her, a smile on his face. He stood up and said.

"Better start that spell love." Then the two got to work on the spell that would ultimately turn the slayers two friends evil.

In the dinning room Willow stood over the swords dressed in a brown robe at least 5 sizes to big for her but it was all they had. They had moved the table out the way and put down the components that Wedge had got from the local magic shop down on the floor. The swords were in a three point star form. And Willow stood in the center chanting the spell over them. Buffy and Wedge sat at the side of the room cross-legged waiting for Willow to finish. Buffy ran things through her head. The only way to know if this spell worked is to kill one of the demons. And then it could be too late for them if the swords weren't properly enchanted. A lot rested on Willows shoulders. Buffy then looked at Wedge who had laughed at her in her dream. In the light cast by the candles and the magic he looked normal like he knew nothing about the thing's that really happened in the dead of night to people that end up missing or dead without a real reason. How could he, or Willow, turn evil. Then something hit her like a wave of cold hard water. It knocked her right into the wall. It also did the same to Wedge, and Willow had collapsed in a heap in the middle of the floor. Buffy was the first to rise. She looked around wanting desperately for something to fight or something out of place but after a second or two she realized that nothing was wrong and ran to help Willow. She saw one of the swords as she ran to help willow. It was glowing white as if it had been super heated in seconds. Then the wall of fire hit her.

Wedge sat up as soon as the feeling had return to him he looked up to find Willow lying on the ground in a ball as if she was in a deep sleep. But Wedge knew she was unconscious because he couldn't contact her at all. Then he looked to see if Buffy was alright. She wasn't! A wall of fire had appeared out of no where and was about to hit her. And Willow. Without thinking he stood up to pull Willow out the room but Buffy was already there dragging her away from the wall of magical fire. Wedge knew it was magical because it didn't touch the floor or walls or ceiling just air and flesh he had to assume. He helped Buffy carry Willow, not that Buffy needed the help but it was something Wedge had to do. Buffy and Wedge looked at each other as they got out the room.

"What was that?" Buffy said annoyed and out of breath.

"A wall of fire." Wedge said knowing she knew but he all so new she needed to hear it from someone else till she believed it. He then looked at Willow who was coming around. Coughing and spluttering but alive.

"Awe." She moaned as she rubbed the back of her head. "What happened?"

Buffy looked inside the room the fire was gone. But the swords were melting metal on the ground. " A wall of fire and some wind." Buffy answered her.

Wedge looked at Willow he lifted her by the chin lightly so she looked him straight in the eye.

_Are You OK? _He asked.

_Yeah I am a little shaken but fine. The spell it didn't work did it. _ She said upset.

_No but I do think it would have had it not been for that attack spell some one cast on us. _Wedge told willow. She looked at him telling him she was still upset. Then Wedge felt a sharp pain in his head. Every thing went black.

Buffy heard two thuds behind her. She looked round and saw Willow and Wedge on the ground. She knelt down fearing the worst but was relieved to find that the two of them were still alive. She wasn't sure what to do now. Then the windows down stairs were smashed. She ran down ready to fight. The four Demons that stood in side the house were particularly ugly. They were all yellow with what looked like the kind of things a stegosaurus had on the back of its head. All four of these things looked at her and charged up the stairs after her. Buffy grabbed an axe that was on the wall and swung it downward right on top of the first demons' head. It opened up like an egg thick green stuff rolled down the sides of its head and then the whole creature started to melt. The other three looked at her and then roared. A deep soul shaking roar then they went up after her. There was no time for a pun or a play on words the creatures now had a new purpose other than just killing her they now wanted vengeance. The three of them brought her to the ground, the weight was slowly crushing her. Then the weight was slightly less. Two of them were thrown off. Buffy wrestled the last one and brought the axe that was pressed against her down in to the gut of the beast then she slowly brought it up right though his body until it reached the neck then the thing melted. Buffy got up slowly and expected to see Willow and Wedge fighting the other two demons but what she saw was a girl her age maybe younger fighting the one remaining demon. The other was on the floor. The girl then did a flip right over the monsters' head and grabbed a rafter on the ceiling and swung on it hitting him in the back. Buffy was rooted to the spot. This girl was fighting like her. She watched as the girl brought out a stake and rammed it though the back of the demons' head. As with all the others it started to melt. Buffy just looked blankly at the Jamaican girl in front of her.

End of Episode 5.

To Be Continued


End file.
